And she was blind
by Aoineko-chan
Summary: A strange report, several menos have been appearing in Karakura Town,near a middle school, Hitsugaya is sent over to investigate the cause...only that he has to go as a student,which pisses him off completely. There he meets a girl who can apparently hear him when he is on shinigami form.
1. Chapter 1

She was blind. She went blind after an accident at the age of 5. People started pitying her and she hated everybody for that reason. Well hate wasn't the right word. Maybe she was annoyed from all that pity.

* * *

"Silence class, we have another transfer student." The teacher managed to silence the class and every kid raised their head, curious. Even the icy king: Hitsugaya Toushiro, looked up curious. The teacher went to get the new student. The moment she closed the door behind her back, the chatter began. Hitsugaya returned to his book, this time not really reading. _Transfer student, huh? Beside me I think he would be the first._ Just because he was the one with the youngest appearance he was sent to this school as facade It was important but, Hitsugaya would have preferred not entering. He hated being taken as a child or compared to one. Or underestimated.

Hitsugaya lifted his head for the second time this morning as the door swung open. A very annoyed girl was being led to the board by the teacher. She was cute, a little short, but she raised her head with pride. She had short pitch black hair, with a cheek-length cut. Her black eyes looked cloudy and grayish, they seemed to hold kindness, but right now she looked to the front with annoyance.

"She is…" Started the teacher but the girl herself didn´t let her finish.

"I´m Karin, stop staring ´kay?" Without another word, she waited for the teacher to tell her where to sit. Everybody stared at her, despite what she said. Only Hitsugaya returned to his book, bored as always.

"Okay…well Karin you are going to sit behind…umm…Hitsugaya-kun." The girl did not moved.

"Hitsugaya-_kun, _could you please be so gentle to guide me to my seat?" she ordered him in a fake girly and demanding voice. Hitsugaya grumbled as an answer. He was so not going to be her servant. Before Karin could reply with a pair of swears the teacher interrupted.

"Hitsugaya- kun, please help Karin-chan, " said the teacher in a pitying voice, which seemed to both startle and annoy Karin. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. Hitsugaya looked at the teacher, annoyed. He sighed heavily, scraping the chair with the floor as he got up, placing his book on his desk. He walked over, everyone avoiding his eyes as they felt their usual freezing gaze. Karin smirked. The boy harshly grabbed her by the arm but she still kept her smirk and high chin. As soon as they arrived Hitsugaya let go. Both sat down and the class resumed.

* * *

A cell phone rang, so low that the teacher didn't hear, but Karin did. She knew it was Hitsugaya's and was going to tell the teacher, but when she opened her mouth she heard Hitsugaya swear and swallowing, curious she shut her mouth. She heard him walking to the class´s windows. Nobody stopped him, nobody called for him, and then the window swung open and he jumped.

Alarmed she stood up, which went unnoticed due to the commotion the window opening caused; they were on the third floor! For God´s sake! She heard the rustling of pages and she froze. It couldn't be right? He was here the whole time…but he moved too… Finally paying attention to her classmates, she listened quietly, hoping for a logical explanation. Maybe they knew something…

"Oi, what happened?" "Was it the wind?" "This is already the third time." "Hey, is it a ghost?"

Nope, they didn't.

Karin was starting to freak out. She stretched out her arm and tapped who supposedly was Hitsugaya.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, what the hell happened?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" His "hmm" stretched with a high- pitched childish voice. Which, of course freaked out Karin completely.

Deciding not to cause another commotion she sat down, sighed and tried to calm down. The teacher reassumed her class.

* * *

Hitsugaya was shunpo-ing to the hollow presence behind the school. Taking his sword out he prepared to slice the menos fast and return; those soul pills really act out. Last time he used it, he saw his gigai about to pass in front of the class, happily skipping and smiling. Fortunately he arrived soon, and nobody saw it; they were too afraid to meet his gaze. Concentrating his attention on the menos again, he shunpo-ed, raised his sword above his head and made a clean slice, chopping the menos in half. He returned to his starting position to avoid being hit by any material coming from the hollow.

When he saw it was completely killed he started going back lost in thought. _The report was right, menos **are **attracted to this place. T__his is the third one this week. Thinking of that I must find a way to exit the classroom unnoticed._

He was standing outside the classroom, looking inside it from the window. _Should I try to find another way in?_ Hitsugaya started looking around when he saw what the soul pill was doing with _his_ body. He was happily chatting with the new girl Karin, but that wasn't all. He was talking like a girl and Karin looked highly suspicious and annoyed.

_Next time will be_ he thought as he barged in through the window, for once glad that it distracted the class. He was quick to remove the soul pill. He sighed, relaxing on his chair, completely unaware of the look on Karin´s face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to talk to you"

" ´Bout?" Asked Hitsugaya looking up from his "cell phone". It was special- made in the research and development department to look like a human-world-cellphone but it connected directly to Soul Society, so he could easily send reports, without being caught by other humans.

"The incident a while before, in the classroom." Hitsugaya's finger stopped moving. This was odd. _The incident should have caused a commotion, I´m aware of that, but there was nothing there that should have directed the attention to me…except maybe that soul pill…_ Hitsugaya thought, _for now, the vital_:

"Let´s talk somewhere else." He was very aware of the looks they were receiving at the moment from the students passing by. Karin pursed her lips pondering about how convenient it could be.

"Fine" She answered at last. "Lead the way."Hitsugaya knew the perfect place. A quiet, solitary place, where he usually skipped class to read whenever he got overly irritated, nobody had found him so far. It was under the shade of a big oak tree, the way was filled with small rocks but nothing too hard if you had a careful eye for the bigger ones. Hitsugaya felt a little uncomfortable all the way because Karin only walked behind him and he felt her stare. Hitsugaya was walking over most of the rocks, but some big ones he avoided by changing his course slightly, but there was this one he only had to give a small step side-ways. He didn't see Karin stumble but heard her and felt her when she grabbed his shoulder hard to avoid falling. Karin let go fast when she regained balance.

" 'You okay?" Asked Hitsugaya rubbing his shoulder, this girl had quite the strength. With a quick perk , Karin nodded.

When they were under the tree's shade both sat sat quickly, ending with her back resting against the tree, leaving Hitsugaya with no other choice (if he wanted a face-to-face conversation) than sitting straight across her, no support for his back. He sat like he accustomed in Soul Society; crossed-legged, straight back and slightly raised chin.

"So? What is what you want to know?"

"Why…"She started but trailed off, thinking. Karin started over. "What happened in the classroom?"

"Nobody knows what happened, and it's already the third time. The teacher said she was going to investigate on the matter. " Hitsugaya wasn't lying when he said that, he just didn't include himself on the "nobody".

"Right,I'll continue as if I believed that. "Karin said "Let's get to the point. Why did you jump from the window?Why did nobody else noticed you? Why were you both outside and sitting on your desk?How could that happen? And, why did you start to act different, creepy actually, when the window opened?"

Hitsugaya froze _She knows. How was she able to see me? _He started thinking how to reply without exposing himself.

"It's just as you say 'how could that happen' isn't it?" He tried saying.

"That's exactly why I'm asking!" Karin said raising her voice "It just doesn't make any sense!"

He would have to use _that_. Along with the soul pills and the "cellphone" he was given a memory replacement artifact. He hadn't needed to use it at all during this stance on the human world, but this incident required for this artifact...

The school's bell rang, recess was over... But it would have to wait, right now he had left it at urahara's shop.

"We better go back." Said Hitsugaya getting up.

"oh, Mister-Goodie-Two-Shoes can't miss a single class?" She mocked him.

"No, it's not like that at all, just think, what would the class say if just the two of us slack off class?" It had been more than one thousand years since he had been a kid, mentally, as he had grown when he became a shinigami but it had taken no time to re-learn how to act like one and he understood their thinking.

"I guess you're right" answered Karin as she started getting up and dusting herself off.

* * *

Hours passed as normal and it was finally time to go. Hitsugaya had been warned by Karin that she would continue asking questions the next day. But next day he would be prepared and would replace her memories. The replacement memories were too random for his liking but it was better than having such a weird questioning.

Hitsugaya walked to Urahara's shop. In his stance in the human world, he was forced to stay with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. Another pain in the ass, one more reason to say he really hated this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya was tired, he hadn't been able to sleep very well and he had bangs under his eyes. At first it had just been that he couldn't sleep and tossed and tossed in his futon, trying to fall asleep. After about half an hour of tossing he had sat up, he was taking a night stroll. He left his room with his gigai still in his closet like a normal cloth, he wouldn't need it. Out of custom he was wearing his white captain haori, he was getting to the front when he heard some clacks on the wooden floor, Urahara was standing there fanning himself even though it was quite cold that night. Even though he couldn't think of why, Hitsugaya was sure the man was smirking behind his fan.

"My, my ~ Hitsugaya-kun going somewhere?"

"' For a walk, can't sleep" He mumbled

"You shouldn't go out by yourself, it's dangerous, especially for a young-" _SLAM_ The man's smirk grew bigger, Urahara couldn't sleep either and was waiting for his water to heat up for a tea. While he waited he noticed that the young man was awake and found it far more amusing teasing him while waiting than beside the stove.

Hitsugaya was wide awake while he walked under the full moon, the wind was chilly but Hitsuaya was hot so it was perfect for him, and besides, he really liked the cold. Everything was slightly illuminated, even in the patches where the street lights didn't reach; he was a little surprised how strong the moonlight was.

Nothing memorable happened on his walk, beside normal people couldn't see him. When he started feeling tired he started going back.

* * *

Finally Hitsugaya sleepily laid his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_PANG! CRASH! _Footsteps, barkings, hissings and more sounds woke him up. This really wasn't Hitsugaya best night.

Hitsugaya could barely pay any attention to the teacher, not that he did anyway. After this class it was finally recess, maybe he could take a nap…he was skipping history and maybe the following classes for more time to sleep.

His hand brushed against his pants and mentally groaned in frustration: he had forgotten about Karin. That damned girl probably wouldn't let him rest with her questions and he had to replace her memories as soon as he could. He was doing it in recess , he gripped the candy-like artifact in his pants, after that he could skipped all the remaining classes and finally sleep.

* * *

In the same place as the day before Karin and Hitsugaya were sitting, both with their backs against the tree; Hitsugaya had refused for a face-to-face conversation as he planned to replace her memories real quick and without her seeing.

"You know I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions." Karin stated.

"Well then, start." Hitsugaya encouraged her, as he was going to replace her memories in the following minutes, he thought it was ok to at least answer some of her questions. Why? So she finally shut up.

"Hmm you seem pretty docile today…you remember the questions from yesterday?"

"No" In truth he did remember, but he wanted to tease her. Hitsugaya always turned moody from lack of sleep and she wasn't helping one bit.

Karin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she knew Hitsugaya was lying, but today he seemed different, not just the bangs, maybe today he would answer, so she wouldn't waste more time and start asking.

"Why did you jump out of the window and how come you didn't kill yourself?" Hitsugaya gave a big deep sigh before answering.

"I jumped out because there was something I needed to do and I didn't because I'm a shinigami." Hitsugaya said very slowly, it was very uncomfortable to talk about it with a human. Karin was silent, Hitsugaya thought that much information was enough and he started pulling out the Memory Replacement Artifact. He was just behind her neck and was about to press the little button when a big, heavy and white thing came crashing to the ground. _BAM. _Hitsugaya pressed the button out of reflex and he missed Karin. But he wasn't paying her any attention, the big, white thing that had come crashing down was a menos' foot. _BAM_. He was walking, apparently it hadn't notice the captain's reiastsu. Taking in a soul pill, he quickly discarded his gigai and took out Hyōrinmaru. The menos had stopped and was turning; it was heading their way now. A ball of red beams appeared on the menos' mouth and grew bigger, he was firing a cero.

Hitsugaya was about to avoid it when he remembered the human girl standing up throwing nervous and confused glances between him and his gigai. _Shit_ He thought while shunpo-ing toward the girl and grabbing both her and his gigai and shunpo-ing away just as the cero reached the area. The borders of Hitsugaya's haori were burnt. They had reached safe zone barely on time.

When Hitsugaya let the girl go he thought the girl would slump to the ground but Karin, although her knees trembled, was standing up looking at him.

"O-one what was that?" Karin slightly trembled but gained confidence "Two, just where are we and-"

"In a moment" Hitsugaya cut her, the menos was turning again and preparing another cero. Hitsugaya charged in with Hyōrinmaru held high over his head, he slashed the menos and the half-formed-cero dissipated into the air. He was scanning the area to see if there were any more menos when he heard a scream.

There was a circle of adjuchas were he had left Karin. Hitsugaya saw with terror how Karin, grabbed by the neck, was lifted in the middle of the circle of adjuchas by a Vasto Lorde.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna apologize first thing for not updating in God-knows how long. I had...some ...you could say...health problems and was at the hospital for 2 months and couldnt use the computer and then had to catch up on school.**

**Surprisingly I went through the same (kinda) as 2 of my characters of 2 stories  
**

**So to apologize I uploaded 2 chapters today. Hope you like :D  
**

* * *

_Crap! _Hitsugaya thought as he shunpo-ed to the scene _That menos must have been a decoy._ Dread had filled his body when he saw the tall figure of the Vasto Lorde appear suddenly behind him with a choir of Adjuchas around making a deafening scandal. He knew how frightfully strong this hollow could be, and to make things worse he was choking Karin, keeping her high off the ground with his arm stretched. Karin was fighting back but her hits had no effect on the Vasto Lorde and she was slowly suffocating. Hitsugaya knew he had barely minutes.

He was stopped when some of the Adjuchas suddenly vanished from the choir to appear right in front of him. These hollows did feints and danced around him avoiding his furious swings and making fun of him all while emitting high-pitched shrieks that started to make Hitsugaya feel dizzy. The Adjuchas started moving in circles around Hitsugaya in an increasing speed without stopping with their shrieks. Hitsugaya's head throbbed painfully. Besides, the powerful reiatsu that emanated from the Vasto Lorde wasn't helping.

"Reign upon the frosted heaven! Hyōrinmaru!" He released his zanpakuto and quickly spinning on the spot, Hyōrinmaru froze all the Adjuchas on the spot, and with another slash they shattered into thin ice dust. Preparing himself to charge the Vasto Lorde with everything he got to make it lose hold of the human girl he released his bankai.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" With a war cry he charged head on to the hollows, killing several of them instantly. The others were ready to jump at him but after a silent order of the Vasto Lorde the Adjuchas opened a path to him and Hitsugaya quickly dashed forward. The Vasto Lorde —who was giving his back to his enemy — slowly turned his face and with a perfect expression of nothingness he threw the human girl aside. Hitsugaya dashed forward as fast as he could so he could get her before she hit the ground but was stopped as he bumped into the Vasto Lorde, who had appeared in the blink of an eye.

That close Hitsugaya could feel the reiatsu that surged from him quickly turning overpowering. So overpowering that it made him sick. He quickly stepped aside and saw wide eyed the still figure of the human girl, Hitsugaya just stared at her until he was knocked over by the powerful arm of the Vasto Lorde. Hitsugaya started rolling from the strength of the blow until he dug Hyōrinmaru on the, now frozen, ground, successfully stopping. Hitsugaya, gasping for breath, looked up, he could finally see the Vasto Lorde.

His human-like figure stood towering over him; he was taller than any man. He had a long, scaly white tail that reached to the ground and moved every now and then. Under the thin fabric of his clothing Hitsugaya could see well-formed and big muscles. He wore no shoes but the clothing ended covering his feet in a claw-like shape on his fingers and a talon on his heels. Hitsugaya started doubting that the clothing he wore was actually real cloth. Surrounding his hips he had a bone, very similar a dinosaur's pelvic bone. He had a wide back with a zigzag pattern copied on each side of the bony spine. The spine had teeth-like spikes along it from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail, ending in a sharp pike.

On his shoulders —just like on his hips— a scapula bone rested like a piece of cloth. Both had two deep but thin fissures on them with a spike on the upper part. He had very muscular arms and his fingers ended in sharp claws. His black hair was shoulder-length and on top of it rested the upper part of a skull. Hitsugaya had seen one similar on class, it was a dinosaur skull. The lower half protruded from the base of his neck. It gave of the impression of gazing at a corpse's face from inside a dead beast's open jaws. Two lifeless eyes stared at the shinigami captain; under them his nose and mouth were covered by a bone-like matter, just like a bandit's bandanna.

"Who are you shinigami?" The Vasto Lorde's voice was deep and hoarse. "You are _strong_. You are useful for me." His voice was monotone and harsh at the same time. "But now I have a prey to finish. Do not interfere. It will not take long." He continued while turning to the human girl collapsed on the floor.

Hitsugaya pulled out his zanpakuto from the ground and got into a fighting stance. "There's no way I'll let you do that." And then he charged in.

Every single attack by Hyōrinmaru was deflected by the Vasto Lorde's hands; the ice that would have frozen dozens of hollows, this one shook it off like a little dust. He had only managed to land about two hits which where deflected by the hollow's _hierro. _Hitsugaya on the other hand wasn't uninjured. One of his ice flowers was shattered and the second one was half-way through. He had a pretty deep cut running from his right shoulder to mid-way to the stomach, covering in blood his uniform; and beside that he was getting quite tired.

The Vasto Lorde seemed to sense something as he got distracted and turned his head to search for something in the distance, and that allowed Hitsugaya to attack him. His frozen zanpakuto clashed against his strong _hierro_ producing sparks and a screeching sound — like the sound made when two metals clash with brute strength— Hitsugaya groaned and kept pushing forward with all his strength. Before the Vasto Lorde could react, his _hierro_ started cracking and freezing; under, Hitsugaya saw another layer of what he supposed was _hierro_ only that it had a scale-like appearance.

The Vasto Lorde reacted trying to grab the zanpakuto but his hand got frozen. Hitsugaya pushed more and then he finally managed to break through the strong _hierro. _The horrible shriek the hollow emitted made Hitsugaya grit his teeth.

Instantly the other hollows reacted approaching them both and charged into Hitsugaya, pulling him away from the Vasto Lorde. When Hyōrinmaru was pulled out it slid down the hollow screeching against the _hierro. _But when it reached his stomach it ripped off a piece of the cloth-like thing covering his body. It revealed his hollow hole.

Hitsugaya only saw it for a split second before he was successfully thrown away. He literally flew and he crashed with something. Something that wasn't as hard as he was expecting. Or maybe not something but rather_ someone_. Hitsugaya looked up.

"Oi boy are you okay? What happened here?" _Ah, I've heard about him._ This stranger was…


	5. Chapter 5

_He was…the substitute shinigami_

The orange haired teen looked down to the person he had caught by accident. He could hear the boy's labored breath, and feel his blood, staining his clothes. He repeated his questions.

"Oi boy are you okay? Oi, answer me, what happened here?" Without paying attention to him Hitsugaya recovered his breath slightly and then pushed the teen away.

"Are you…?" He started saying, quickly spinning around to face the other. But as soon as he did that he was blinded by his own blood trickling down his face. Hitsugaya quickly wiped it to look at the stranger. He noticed that the man was wearing a shinigami attire. He repeated his incomplete question, just to be sure he was indeed the substitute shinigami "Are you by chance Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He wiped away the blood entering his eyes _again_ and scanned the place looking for the human girl while waiting for his answer. They were after all facing a powerful enemy who had a hostage.

"Uh, yeah…do I know you?" Asked said teen looking at him curiously "What'ya doing?"

"There's a Vasto Lorde here." He said while grabbing his zanpakuto —which had flown away when he was thrown—, he blinked several times, more blood had entered his eyes " And also a human girl."

He turned to the teen "While I distract the Vasto Lorde, you go get the girl and get away from here.

"Vast Lord? You mean the hollow over there? What can _you_ do about it?" He pointed at Hitsugaya. A vein started pulsing in the captain's temple.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the Tenth division of the Gotei 13. I'm qualified enough to be a match for him." He said with an icy tone. There was silence and then:

" No way! You are in no condition to fight!" Replied the substitute shinigami. "I'll go to this Vast Lord you're talkin' about and you go get the girl."

"Don't meddle, this is my mission." Hitsugaya growled at him. Kurosaki frowned, he opened his mouth to reply but then they both felt a very strong reiatsu. Hitsugaya held on to his zanpakuto to avoid falling down. Ichigo looked at him, eyebrow raised mockingly in silent question.

"Fine, fine, have it your way, but let's just hurry up." Hitsugaya said. Both shinigami hurried to the source of the reiatsu.

The Vasto Lorde had approached his prey and lifting her again, he closed his eyes and brought his head closer. Karin stopped struggling as her strength left her, but when she felt the other´s breath on her face. Karin started twisting, kicking and trying to pry those fingers with renewed force.

The two shinigami approached the scene, the taller one suddenly inhaled air when he finally saw the girl, it was no other than...

"KARIN!" he yelled, eyes wide in consternation. Without another word he rushed in, his gigantic sword held high ready to strike.

"Stop! You idiot! You´re no match for-"Hitsugaya started

"BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!" The orange head yelled, paying no attention to the other. His body was quickly enveloped in his own reiatsu. When it dissipated his attire had changed. The top part went down to his feet on the back and opened at mid-stomach and the inside was red. But those changes were little to nothing compared to the changes on his zanpakuto.

It had shrunk, apparently looking like a normal katana, and everything —from the blade to the hilt— had turned pitch black.

"…him?" Hitsugaya mumbled weakly.

Suddenly the teen disappeared and reappeared right next to the Vasto Lorde striking with force his arm. Taken aback more of surprise than actual pain the Vasto Lorde´s grip on the girl loosened and she slipped down. Unable to catch her, the substitute shinigami turned his head slightly to look at the other boy-

…who had already sprinted forward and barely managed to catch the girl before she crashed into a bunch of hollows waiting below. Groaning from the effort he raised her into his arms just before they were both pushed by a cackling Adjuchas. The remaining half of the second flower cracked ever so slightly.

Hitsugaya managed to see the expression of shock on the other shinigami before he, too, was knocked over by the Vasto Lorde. When he reached the roof of a nearby building he lowered the girl and quickly took a defensive stance in front of her as they were suddenly surrounded by Adjuchas, each of them emitting once again that high-pitch shrill noise that made Hitsugaya´s head spin. He spun in a nonchalant way and sent dozens of sword-shaped ice shards to them, effectively silencing them.

Thinking more lucidly in the silence he sprinted back and forth killing the hollows within reach without letting Karin out of his sight. With this continued movement he went out of breath fast but kept attacking. When he stopped to breath, the remaining hollows—which were few— used _sonido_ to get away from him and started with their shrieking again, an octave higher if that was even possible.

With his head throbbing with pain once again Hitsugaya gave a step forward with the clear intention of stopping them but stopped when their shrieks got impossibly higher and his right ear started bleeding. Not long after his left ear started oozing blood as well. Stumbling, Hitsugaya grabbed his head with his both hands, pressing the zanpakuto on his right against his head, thankful for the calming coldness. With one hand covering his ear, he grabbed more firmly Hyōrinmaru but staggered and fell to his knees panting.

The Ajuchas noticing this, stopped for a second staring curiously at the shinigami then broke out laughing. They started nearing their opponent but when they looked at him… he wasn´t there. Confused, the hollows stopped laughing and silence was falling upon them when one of them suddenly split up and dissolved into thin air. Then another one. Then the one beside it. Then the two opposite it. And like that all Adjuchas suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but a sparkling dust.

"Che, idiots." Hitsugaya said with a wry smile while panting. His little feint of falling to his knees to get them to shut up had worked out perfectly.

Tiredly he neared the human girl, and then looked up remembering the substitute shinigami and the Vasto Lorde. Enormous amounts of reiatsu were present on the air. He perceived the hollow´s and the orange haired shinigami´s although his was a little off. Hitsugaya thought it had to be because he had received too much damage to his brain with those shrieks but he was pretty sure the substitute shinigami´s reiatsu wasn´t 100% shinigami, nor human…hell it didn´t even give the same feeling as when he had just arrived.

He could see the Vasto Lorde´s back and tail—the later was covered in dark blood— but he blocked the shinigami from view. Hitsugaya could only make out his feet. He saw him charge and saw the Vasto Lorde avoid him by side-stepping. In that moment the shinigami´s face became visible. Hitsugaya´s eyes widened. He was looking at the face of another hollow. Then he saw red.

Blood had entered his eyes in that same moment. He quickly wiped his eyes clean and looked up again. But the scene had changed. The Vasto Lorde was gone, leaving a panting teen, no hollow, no nothing, just a very worn out teen. Even the reiatsu had returned to normal…if it had actually changed at all, which Hitsugaya had started doubting.

What he had seen had been nothing but a product of his tired brain.

Or was it?

* * *

They were both beside the girl named Karin. The orange head was kneeling beside her. She was unconscious and there was a thin trickle of blood running down her left ear. It was much thinner than Hitsugaya's own. The substitute shinigami lifted her and cradled her near his chest. He then stood up and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Let´s go, I know a place where we can get healed." His voice was a little strained. He was obviously worried about the girl. Hitsugaya also notice he couldn't hear very well. He frowned.

"You know her?" He asked him on their way. He was currently carrying his gigai over the shoulder walking on the —fortunately empty—street.

"Mm? " He looked up from the girl." Yeah, she's my sister." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Maybe that was the reason the girl noticed him whilst in shinigami form. Although he wasn´t sure if blood relationships affected the amount of reiatsu one had.

"Can she see souls?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly. The other flinched, a pained expression filled his face before he looked up and mumbled a weak "No" that the shinigami barely caught. Hitsugaya was about to ask some more when his companion stopped, he stopped as well and tensed. He felt nothing. Hitsugaya looked up and saw with surprise that he was back at Urahara's shop. Mildly surprised he cast a side-way glance at the substitute shinigami.

"Urahara-san!" He called in a loud voice "Urahara-san!" At the second call the entrance opened revealing a blond man in loose green clothes and a stripped green hat. When he opened his face was partially hidden behind his fan and he was smiling but as soon as he saw them his eyes narrowed.

"Come on in, seems like a lot has happened." He pulled aside to let them in. A big muscular man was beside Urahara.

"Tessai come with us." Urahara said not looking at him.

"Yes!" He then stepped toward Hitsugaya and grabbed the gigai from him.

"Umm…Urahara-san?" Came a shy voice from a small crack in one of the sliding doors.

"Yes, Ururu?"

"Shall I bring tea?"

"Please do. And tell Jinta to bring three futons please." The group walked following Urahara and everyone —except Ichigo— sat on the floor of an empty room. Tessai extended Hitsugaya's gigai on the floor and started examinating it.

"What happened?" Urahara started, placing his fan on his side "I could feel your reiatsu all over the place and some Adjuchas I would say-"

"There was a Vasto Lorde." Hitsugaya cut in. The look on Urahara's eyes hardened.

"I believe this is not the work of Aizen…he should be busy awakening the Hōgyoku." Urahara answered the unasked question. Then the door slammed open and Jinta came in pulling along three futons. Behind Ururu brought a tray with the tea. Tessai helped Jinta extend all the futons and Kurosaki Ichigo promptly but carefully placed her sister on one. He sat down on the futon that was placed beside her and held her hand. Tessai kneeled on the other side and was checking her condition. When he lowered her shirt's collar it revealed some purple and bluish bruises that matched some already forming on her hands and arms. Tessai proceeded to heal them. Ururu neared the girl and took off her shoes and covered her.

"Ururu, wait." Tessai suddenly said "take off one sock, I think…" The girl did as told ad Karin's foot became visible. There also were bruises but the difference was that her nails were broken and bleeding and the flesh was exposed on her toes. Kurosaki winced at the sight.

"Looks like she put up quite a fight." Urahara commented looking at her. Hitsugaya frowned, that was true. He remembered when she had apparently given up on trying to harming her captor but then continued with renew strength _But, why did she struggle so much even after noticing her struggles didn't work? _He then remembered her brother, who had charged head on a very strong enemy without a second to spare. _Maybe it runs on their veins._

When Tessai finished healing her neck he went to her ears. When he finished, he went to her feet and Hitsugaya felt relieved to see her better. He turned again to Urahara.

Hitsugaya groaned when he stretched to take a cup of tea that Ururu had carefully placed on the floor between them.

"You say it wasn't Aizen, and that the Hōgyoku is still …unusable. But, how can you be so sure that it hasn´t been awoken yet?"

"Although strong, this hollow was just that, a hollow."Urahara sighed. "But we can't cross out the possibility that it's under Aizen's orders."

"Yeah, but for what purpose?" Hitsugaya asked in a low voice.

"That's the thing…besides the Hōgyoku should be ready in a few months not weeks."

"How much time do you give us?"

"I can't be a hundred percent sure but I think we have until winter…" Urahara paused then added " _if_ we're lucky.

"So we have more or less a year to prepare." Concluded Hitsugaya, Urahara nodded gravely.

"Oh well! What's with this gloomy aura!" Urahara suddenly stood up fanning himself. "Oho ho ho!"

"Shut up!"Came the captain's reply. The other ignored him.

"All done." Tessai suddenly said. Kurosaki sighed in relief as he finally relaxed, resting on his arms. "So, who's next?"

"I can hold up for a while, you go first Toshiro."Said Kurosaki Ichigo tiredly, silence fell upon them. Urahara said "Oh my" while looking at them both.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Kurosaki was startled by the sudden murderous aura that enveloped the shinigami.

"What did you call me?"

"To-"

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU FOR YOU DAMMIT!"Hitsugaya snapped at him angrily. Ichigo was surprised by the boy's antics. His sister stirred on her sleep, a frown on her face.

"Why should I call you that?"Came the reply of a _very _dense teen.

"Now now Hitsugaya-taichou" The blond shopkeeper tried to calm the other and was careful to use his suffix as to no anger him more, then he turned to the offending teen. "You probably wouldn't know, but he _is_ a captain and he _is_ older than you, so…" Kurosaki was baffled.

"He…what?"Kurosaki started in a loud voice. "But-"

"Hitsugaya-dono, would you like to be next?" Tessai smartly interrupted. _Nice one Tessai! _Urahara thought

"…Fine" Hitsugaya sighed, he admitted to himself that after screaming he had gotten a light headache.

After Tessai had finished with his ears, his headache disappeared and he could already hear better. He had spaced out for a bit and he noticed the shopkeeper and the substitute shinigami were discussing something.

"- feel like it's trying harder than usual. It just won't stop pestering me and in battle he's a distraction." Kurosaki seemed stressed again. Urahara pondered over what he had said. Although Hitsugaya didn't know what they were talking about, he understood it was a serious problem to have Urahara this meditative.

"Has your reiatsu changed in any way?"At the teen's expression he added "Like, stronger or weaker than usual?"

"Well, now that you say it, sometimes it would get excited and Ishida would start to complain about not knowing a thing about how to control reiatsu." Urahara pursued his lips in thought, but when he looked up to meet the other's slightly apprehensive and anxious eyes he smiled widely. Just then Tessai finished and proclaimed so to the captain.

"It's fine." Urahara said "We'll find an answer before winter."

_An answer for what? _Hitsugaya thought by accident while wiping dry blood from his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I do not know if you received an email ( I didnt btw ) but I added more on last chapter. So plz check it out. More on the botom but for now enjoy:

* * *

After Tessai and Ururu had left and the conversation had died —with everyone musing over something in silence— Hitsugaya remembered something that had bothered him during the previous battle.

"Hey Kurosaki," Hitsugaya left his tea cup by his side as he started "when you were fighting the Vasto Lorde was there another one?"

"Huh?" Kurosaki blinked at the unexpected question "No, why?"

"Mmm, no, it's nothing." _Maybe I was seeing things?_ Then he remembered something else he had noticed: the strange reiatsu. If he was going to ask him of something he even doubted seeing he may as well take out all his suspicions.

"Just before the Vasto Lorde disappeared what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your reiatsu… I would have sworn it had changed or something but I'm not-"Kurosaki had suddenly lifted his head, his jaw clenched clear signs that he had tensed up. The captain eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to think what would have happened to the teen.

"N-no nothing." A lie. A cristal-clear lie. Hitsugaya frowned, something was definitely wrong.

Urahara, who had been quiet all the while suddenly spoke and came to the teen's rescue.

"Kurosaki-kun don't you have to take you sister home already? I'm sure your family is already worrying about you two."

"Oh yeah you're right." Kurosaki sighed in relief "But I doubt pops is anything near worry about me." With that said he stood up, picked his sister up and headed outside. Urahara got up too, to send them off while Hitsugaya stayed where he was.

* * *

The next morning Hitsugaya went to school, worried that the Vasto Lorde would come again. At least he was better rested and prepared than last time. As he opened the classroom door he couldn't help but mentally sigh at the thought of being there once again. The teacher would say something he already knew, he would have to tolerate the noisy children around him, form teams with them, get treated like one… the list could go on. But one thing he was glad for was that the girl by the name of Karin wasn't talking to him. At break he was the first at the door, he had decided on skipping his remaining classes; but before he could set a foot on the freedom called 'break' he heard his name being called.

"-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" When he turned he saw a very flustered girl heading his way. The girl had dark curly hair and Hitsugaya just couldn't remember her name, if he had heard t in first place.

" 'Something you need?" He asked politely, the girl stopped n her tracks, suddenly very nervous and looking anywhere but at Hitsugaya.

"Eh-Uh-I-I" She stuttered, she closed her mouth, took a deep breath and started again. " I-I was wondering if y-you would like to talk….I have to t-tell you something.." Awkwardly, Hitsugaya nodded and when the girl started to walk away he had no choice but to follow as he had no clue whatsoever in what else to do.

They went to the outside and when they reached a silent place, the girl turned around. She was as red as before.

"S-sorry f-f-for ca-calling you so far…" The girl stuttered looking at her twisting hands. "But I want-ted to t-t-tell you something." Hitsugaya mildly wondered if a person could stutter even more. H e really doubted so. The girl bit her lower lip, looked up, turned even redder and stared at the floor again before speaking. Or at least attempting to. "Ireallylo-ah-likeyouso…"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya couldn't help it; he hadn't understood a word she said or rather whispered.

"So-sorry…I um… I-I I just wan-wanted to tell y-you t-tha-tha-that I l-l-l-like y-y-y-y-ou" Hitsugaya had been proven wrong. Someone could actually stutter even more. After that the girl closed her mouth and silence fell upon them. Hitsugaya had no clue in what was happening. He didn't even know what he should say. Should it be something like 'ok' or 'thanks'? or even better 'who are you?'.

When Hitsugaya opened his mouth, not yet quite sure of what he should say, the girl —who had been playing with a loose string of her uniform— interrupted him.

"You don't have to answer ri-right now…I'll be waiting when school ends right here." And without another word she dashed past him and disappeared, blending in the crowd of students that had appeared. Hitsugaya was rendered speechless. Before he could do anything Hitsugaya heard some boys —some from his class and some he didn't know— wolf-whistling at him direction.

"Wow! A confession already?" "You sly boy!" "Can't believe it." The boys teased between whistles. _Confession? Was she trying to confess a crime or something? Why me then?_ Hitsugaya thought not paying attention to his classmates. Shrugging it off —mostly because he wanted to escape the loud crowd— he decided to leave. He went to his secret spot as quick as his gigai's legs allowed him.

"Took you long enough." That girl's voice came from his —apparently not very— secret spot. Hitsugaya couldn't help but sigh as he saw the girl, Karin, waiting for him, back resting against the tree.

"I can hear you're very happy to see me." She added with sarcasm.

"What do you-"

"Oi is it true that Minami confessed to you?" The girl interrupted him. She seemed vaguely amused.

"Who? And what do you mean by 'confessed'?" Hitsugaya thought this girl could tell him that and solve this small problem.

"…" She was speechless for a moment. "Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Huh? No! What the hell! What do you mean!"

"I mean that even a five-year-old kid could answer that."

"Well _sorry_ for that!" Hitsugaya said sarcastically, he was pissed off. The girl Karin gave a presumptuous 'hmpf!' which only served as to fuel his anger. Then before Hitsugaya could add anything else he stiffened. He was still very pissed off but the center of his anger —and now surprise— was redirected to him. Why, _why_ for God's sake was he reacting like a fucking brat? His reactions earlier weren't calculated or premeditated it was almost like a reflex. This was perturbing not to mention infuriating. He had to refrain himself from grabbing his head or running away.

_Calm down little one._ Came a deep voice ringing in his mind, successfully stopping his inner turmoil.

_Hyōrinmaru! ...I-_

_Not now, the girl is still there. We shall discuss later._ Hyōrinmaru cut in softly but firmly. Hitsugaya —a little surprised by his zanpakuto's sudden intervention— faced the annoying girl again and in his normal voice he asked:

"So, what's a confession? And who is Minami?"

"…a confession is, uh, when you tell someone you like about your feelings… that's what she told you right?" Hitsugaya made an affirmative sound "and they ask you to go out with them."

"She didn't say that. She just said that she likes me…and that she's going to wait for me after school for an answer."

"Hmm, maybe she was too nervous and she forgot? Oh and if I'm not wrong the girl who confessed was Minami." And then a little uncomfortable she turned her face away from him and added in a mumble. "Are you gonna date her?"

"No" Hitsugaya answered bluntly, he then noticed that the girl's face was a little red. Staring at her he noticed that her knees and hands were scratched and her uniform looked dirty.

"Did you fall?" Hitsugaya asked unconsciously. The girl bit her lip and nodded, and then as if realizing something she turned —blush disappearing— to fully look at him.

"I had forgotten to ask you" She started in a fake calm tone "What. The hell. Happened. Yesterday! "

"Yester-" Several memories flashed in his mind. The Memory Replacement Artifact. The Menos. The crowd of Hollows. The Vasto Lorde. Kurosaki Ichigo. And so on until landing once again in the Memory Replacement Artifact which he knew he had lost after the menos' attack. _Oh crap…_

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Fuck you. You know what I'm talking about" She spat at him in an unlady-like manner.

"Something unexpected came." Hitsugaya said evasively.

"And?" She asked irritated. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. With no other option he said the truth—kinda.

"Remember what I said yesterday?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

" I came here on a mission… and well you got caught in the middle of a fight with an enemy."

"What mission? Who was the enemy? What happened? Did you win?" The girl started bombarding him with questions. Hitsugaya dearly missed the Memory Replacement Artifact.

"I have no need to answer you."

"…Just this one question" The sudden change in tone made Hitsugaya's eyes narrow. It was almost …sad? "Who was it?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back.

"I…I've heard that voice once before…" She mumbled looking distraught.

"What! Where! " The girl flinched and she fell silent.

"…Do you trust me?" Hitsugaya blinked surprised.

"Yeah"

"Then please, please wait until I trust you. I'll tell you but not know." She bit her lip and chuckled nervously. "God, I sounded weird-"

"Not really" Hitsugaya interrupted her nonchalantly. He had a serious face "If that makes you feel at ease, I'm willing to wait."

She gave him a small but sincere smile. Relief seeping from it. An honest happy smile, it was the first time he saw her do such a face. Hitsugaya felt his face growing hot for no reason. Suddenly uncomfortable he cleared his throat.

"Um, so, yeah-"

"Are you still gonna answer?" She interrupted again but this time in a small voice. Hitsugaya frowned as he remembered the fearsome hollow. How it had called her '_his prey'_ and how its strength could rival with his if what he had heard was true. How much could he tell her without scaring her? And besides…

_Hitsugaya and the substitute shinigami were walking to the shop when the orange head said:_

"_If she asks you about…what happened…umm ,how can I put it... Well she doesn´t know I'm a shinigami nor about anything referring to Soul Society. So if possible avoid telling her, especially about me, she's got enough to be worrying about."_

"_Got it" Hitsugaya was going to add that his sister already knew what Hitsugaya was but decided against it. He would do what he could, like not mentioning his brother. And besides this wouldn't matter once he got another Memory Replacement Artifact._

But with everything he had forgotten to ask Urahara for another.

"Hitsugaya?" The shinigami shook his head to clear his thoughts.

" He was an enemy and probably the source of the problems of everything." He said somewhat evasively again.

The raven haired girl sighed "Well I guess I couldn't really ask for more. Thanks." She unconsciously touched her injured knees and spoke again:

"Oh right, what happened to me? I remember feeling terrible and I had hurt my feet. But now it's all gone."

"Oh that." Hitsugaya simply said a little lost in thought. Karin arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes, _that." _She mocked him. "So? Could you tell me?"

"Uh, sorry. Well, we, shinigami can heal other using our reiatsu, it's mostly the soul what they can heal but it also can heal the physical body and I know someone here who can heal the body directly." The girl's eyes were wide and she unconsciously lifted a hand, Hitsugaya thought her hand would go to rest on one of her knees or on her other hand but it went higher up, to her face and was placed trembling on top of her left eye. Her bottom lip was trembling too and her eyes were sad and Hitsugaya got alarmed.

"O-oi are you alright?" Hitsugaya locked eyes with her and couldn't help but think she wasn't really looking at him even though he was in front of her. He dismissed it as her being deep in thought.

"Oi, you, Karin!" Hitsugaya called her by her name as he shook her shoulder. Finally she reacted and a strangled noise — in between a sob and a gasp — escaped her lips.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya was wide-eyed. He had never seen her this agitated before. The girl merely nodded with her head not trusting her voice. Hitsugaya could hear a bell ringing signaling the end of their break. He stood up and dusted himself off. He wasn't going to class but he should at least accompany the girl to their building just to make sure she was really alright.

"Let's go. Break's already over." Hitsugaya paused when the other didn't attempt to move.

"I'm gonna stay for awhile you can go on ahead." Hitsugaya ruffled the raven's hair —just like he did with Momo when he was reassuring her or teasing her— and walked to the side so he could also lean against the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it looks like? I don't feel like going to class."

"I'm fine being by myself I don't need –"

"Who said something about staying for you? I was going to return either way." He snorted.

"Fine" She grumbled. Then she paused and asked hesitatingly "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Why? It's not like you're going to answer anyway."

Hitsugaya had already closed his eyes and was distracted by his own thoughts when he heard her whisper "Thanks". The white haired boy smiled.

* * *

This chap has been the hardest to start... -_- and school is being cruel with me so I havent really had much time.

Hope you enjoyed it! I have always forgotten to answer the reviews so:

**FrostyNights98, Escapedslave99, GrnEydDvl** and everybody else, Thank you! Praises are always appreciated.

**Hak** I hadnt thought about it but yeah you're right it's AU and thanks, keeping them in character was part of the plan and I'm glad it worked

**anon** ( I guess I can call u this? lol) It's After Aizen's betrayal and before the winter war. Maybe when I'm all better I'll draw his face of surprise :D

Sorry if I missed someone its kinda late now...


	7. Chapter 7

Hitsugaya was currently in his frozen inner world with Hyōrinmaru.

"Little one," The ice dragon acknowledged him. " What is on your mind?"

"Hyōrinmaru, I'm worried about the girl, could that Vasto Lorde be after her? Is it by Aizen's orders? If so, why?"

"I know not the reasons, but, it is our duty to protect her now that we know that the human is in danger." Hyōrinmaru calmly stated. "As for that traitor, we can only wait for the answers to come. That is all we can do by the moment regarding that matter. But, forget not little one, our priority for the moment is that girl. That is your duty as shinigami."

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh as he nodded. He knew his zanpakuto was right; but his mission had just gotten even more complicated now that he had to add protecting the girl to his duties.

"For now I should go see the substitute shinigami to tell him that I can't watch over his sister today and tomorrow." They both had agreed that it would be better to have an eye on her. Hyōrinmaru didn't have to ask him what he was going to do. He knew him very well.

"_-gaya-dono Hitsugaya-dono. Manager has come back, do you need something?"_

Hitsugaya blinked, he was back at his room in Urahara's shop and Tessai had opened the sliding door to speak to him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

" Manager has come back; he's at the entrance. That's all, do you need something?" Tessai repeated.

" Ah no I'm fine." Hitsugaya but then corrected himself. "No, wait, could you please open the basement training room?"

"Right away!"

* * *

When Hitsugaya went down the long ladder he found that Urahara was already there waiting for him.

"Training?" Urahara asked. Hitsugaya nodded sternly. "Well, you're not the only one to come here."

"Oh! Yo Toshiro!" Kurosaki Ichigo had appeared and was waving at him. He was in bankai and sweat poured down his face. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched as a vein stated pulsing on his temple.

"Toshiro? You don't mean Hitsugaya-taichou right?" A rough voice said. Abarai Renj —also in bankai— had appeared behind Ichigo and had a perplex look on his face.

"For the last time you dumbass. IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU FOR YOU!" Hitsugaya snapped at the teen.

"Isnt it all right?" Kurosaki said nonchanatly.

"Ah! It really is you! Good morning Hitsugaya-taichou." Abarai said doing a very formal bow.

"Abarai! What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to-" Started Abarai inflating his chest proudly.

"Free-loading" Interrupted Urahara with a smile.

"T-that's not it." Abarai hastily said with a deep blush. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. " As I was saying, I was assigned by Byakuya -taichou to come patrol Karakura Town and be of support to you, Hitsugaya -taichou."

"And free-load at our place." Urahara added, obviously having fun teasing the other.

"I have told you already! That's not it!" He snapped at Urahara " And I've told you that if you don't want me here I'll go find another place."

"Is that so? Then what was that at night? You were on your knees begging me to let you stay for a while." Urahara chirped. Abarai blushed even more at that blatant lie.

"HUH! When have I ever done that?" The red head heard some stifled chuckles and turned to Kurosaki and when he saw him barely suppressing his laughter he exploded. "AAARRGH! WIPE THAT STUPID EXPRESSION OFF YOUR FACE! THAT'S A LIE!" At the same time, the orange head burst out laughing. Urahara had hidden his face with his fan but Hitsugaya could still see the tears of mirth threatening to fall. Hitsugaya sighed if this continued he wouldn't be getting any training down. But now that he remembered…

"Oh Kurosaki I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be able to watch over your sister today and tomorrow."

"Got that. Well today is solved because it's Sunday and she is outside with Yuzu, Ururu and that cheeky brat…what was his name again?" Kurosaki pondered with a frown. "But for tomorrow… I think I'll have to skip school, because my school is quite far from her's."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Abarai asked.

" Didn't you come to help me? You should know what I have to do then."

"Uh, yes but what does Ichigo's sister has to do with it?"

"I had to find out the reason as to why are so many Menos appearing in that school, but the other day a Vasto Lorde appeared and she was the nearest defenseless soul around so I'm afraid he might come back for her."

"Well at least we know now why there were so many Menos." Said Abarai. "They probably were being called by the Vasto Lorde."

"You're right; but why is the Vasto Lorde gathering here? And besides it already knows that girl's reiatsu." Kurosaki grimaced.

"Sounds like a hard mission in my opinion." Abarai said "have you already asked for permission for the limit release?"

"Yeah, you should get permission too, the Vasto Lorde could appear at any time."

" Yes sir!"

"Ne Renji you said you came to support Toshiro-" Kurosaki stopped when his left arm was frozen and he let out a yelp of surprise. "O-oi what the hell?"

"Shut up" Came the response of an angered Hitsugaya both men beside him felt a chill down their spine.

"Oi Ichigo you better apologize." Abarai whispered to the other.

"Huh? Why?" Kurosaki whispered back. He still didn't get why he shouldn't address him like that.

"Just do it!" Abarai whispered urgently as the temperature decreased. When he saw the teen still doing nothing he grabbed his head and forced him to bow with him. " This idiot here deeply apologizes for his mistake Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Uh, yeah" The other awkwardly seconded.

"Leaving that aside" Urahara cut in as Hitsugaya sighed " what were you going to ask Kurosaki?"

" Right, You said you came to help T-him "He quickly avoided a grave mistake "But didn't he, you "He pointed at Hitsugaya" have a subordinate? Y'know that blond chick with big boobs…"

"Abarai laughed awkwardly "well you see… she was nowhere to be found and I was free so…"

"She's probably having sake and avoiding doing her share of paperwork as usual. That Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya sighed" Well then, I'll better start training."

"Please let me assist you Hitsugaya-taichou." Abarai eagerly said.

"Thanks Abarai, but first I'm going to meditate before start fighting." Abarai nodded and bowed before leaving. Kurosaki left with him. Hitsugaya chose a place to seat and proceeded to enter bankai. After that he entered once again his inner world, this time to fight his zanpakuto.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had reassumed their fight. Zabimaru was curled around Renji as its head oscillated, posed to attack. Renji sent Zabimaru to attack, but Ichigo was quick in avoiding him. Air-borne Ichigo yelled as he released an attack at it.

"Getsuga… _TENSHOU_" The snake-baboon zanpakuto disassembled by the force of the attack. As Ichigo touched the ground, red sparks shot intertwining the fallen pieces of Zabimaru and charging separately at Ichigo. He stood his ground as he swung Zangetsu wildly with a single arm successfully knocking every piece of Zabimaru's body. Another red spark appeared and the zanpakuto returned to its original state in bankai. Renji jumped back and he charged once again. Zabimaru's jaws opened and a red beam started forming. At the same time that both zanpakuto clashed, the red beam was shot and Ichigo was blown backwards. Satisfied Renji smirked as he approached.

Ichigo was already standing up when his eyes widened.

"Oi Renji! The hell's that?" Ichigo pointed at a spot behind Renji.

"What's this? I can't believe you have resorted to such cheap tricks." Renji said smirk still in place. Ichigo fuming, began walking toward him, zanpakuto hanging in his hand. He approached Renji and with his free hand he gave him a punch on top of his head before grabbing his head ad forcefully turned him around.

"Oi teme! What was that for…" Renji trailed off when he saw what Ichigo had been referring to. A big crystal sphere had formed on a spot behind him. The sphere was glued to the ground and when they approached a chilly breeze cut their breaths. The sphere wasn't of crystal. It was of ice and a blurry figure sat in the middle inside it.

"Any idea?" Ichigo squinted his eyes to try to see behind the thick ice. "Huh is that Toshiro?"

"Yes, that is Hitsugaya-taichou. I believe he must have started meditating."

"Oh" Came Ichigo's reply. He pulled back with a yelp when his eyebrows got frozen. Renji laughed at the sight of Ichigo's face.

"Nice eyebrows."

"I don't want to hear it from _you._" Ichigo replied pointing at the other's weird eyebrows.

"You bastard!" Renji replied heatedly. Ichigo ignored him as he tried to defrost his own eyebrows.

* * *

Hitsugaya fought with everything he had but that seemed to not be enough. Hyōrinmaru had clearly the upper hand. Ice shards appeared amidst the shadows toward him. Hitsugaya —number every second that passed— avoided and dashed at the opposite direction these shards had flown. When he clashed swords with Hyōrinmaru his zanpakuto almost slipped from his grasp. He knew he didn't have much more time before he completely froze.

Raising his reiatsu level, he pushed against the other and managed to stab him in the shoulder. The wound produced an ice flower and Hyōrinmaru fell to the floor grabbing his shoulder in pain.

Hyōrinmaru raised his reiatsu as well and the flower soon shattered. He jumped forward and the zanpakuto went barely inches from Hitsugaya's arm. Hitsugaya's zanpakuto fell to the ground as ice flowers covered his entire arm. He threw himself on the floor and rolled to avoid the finishing blow. The frozen ground —where he had been— cracked.

Hitsugaya turned—hands still on the floor and getting number— got hold of his zanpakuto and did a quick slash at Hyōrinmaru's legs. He stumbled but recovered quickly. Hitsugaya had his zanpakuto on his left hand, his right rendered useless by the ice flowers. Even when he shattered the flowers, his arms still wouldn't move, he thought that probably the insides had frozen.

Doing a last desperate struggle, he spun his arm, creating a strong snow current. With that as distraction, he went behind his enemy and using every single bit of force he could muster he grabbed his zanpakuto with both hands and slashed his opponent's back. Hyōrinmaru turned into dust as everything went black. _You have done well little one…_

Hitsugaya couldn't help but frown._ I wish I had done better. I nearly lost._ Before completely exiting his inner world he heard his zanpakuto's roaring laughter.

Hitsugaya sighed as he opened his eyes. A long battle with Hitsugaya while in bankai always got Hyōrinmaru in a good mood.

He looked around; he was surrounded in an ice cocoon. Before standing up he took a look at himself. His three flowers were still complete. He then looked at his hands. Beneath the ice he could see the left one was red but the right one was purple…startled he grabbed his clothes and uncovered his whole right arm. The whole arm —up to the shoulder, down to the tip of his fingers — was of a startling purple.

Even though he was not a specialist in healing techniques, he did what he could and then dressed himself again. The purplish tone had begun to fade.

He grabbed Hyōrinmaru and in one swing, all the ice around him shattered. This movement startled the shinigami outside —one with frozen eyebrows— who got hit by the flying ice.

"Well? Still prepared to fight?" Hitsugaya asked Abarai nonchalantly. He nodded and Hitsugaya then turned to Kurosaki pondering. Two vs one would be better.

"Hey Kurosaki, still available?"

"What for?"

"Team up with Abarai and fight against me." Kurosaki shrugged. Hitsugaya then took a closer look at him "What happened to your eyebrows?"

" Uh…"

"Nevermind." Hitsugaya took a fighting pose and the other two raised their guards."Let's start."

"Ah but before that, you sure about fighting the two of us? Shouldn't we better take turns?"

"I'm sure." Was the last thing he said before charging in.

* * *

After the fight everyone was taking a rest before exiting the secret training room of Urahara. Hitsugaya wasn't in an especially good mood. His new attack— Reitō no hana or Frozen Flower— hadn't worked out well. He knew he was still trying to master it but… it was so frustrating. _I almost lose an arm learning about it and I still can't use it…_Hitsugaya sighed _At least, when I completely master it, it's going to be useful._

Kurosaki —who had been talking with Abarai— turned to look at him. He was going to ask him something when his eyes fixated on his hand.

"Toshiro! What happened to your arm?" Hitsugaya looked up too tired to correct him.

"It's that new technique I used on you earlier, just that in other circumstances."

"Is that the after effect of using it?"

"No, I fought with Hyōrinmaru while I meditated to learn this technique. I have yet to master it…" He rolled up his sleeve. " As you can see, the one Hyōrinmaru used was more powerful and I was in a battle with time limit. If the battle drawled longer I would have frozen." Hitsugaya explained.

"I see, so Hyōrinmaru is your-"

" Zanpakuto, yes." Kurosaki continued eyeing his arm. "What?"

"No, it's just that…doesn't it hurt?"

"And?"

"You can't be serious! I'll bring Tessai."

"Don't bother."Hitsugaya said getting up. He was ready for another go.

"Huh?"

"I said don't bother. This is nothing." Hitsugaya repeated curtly. "Ready to continue?"

"Your arm is practically frozen!" Ichigo insisted.

"None of your concern."

"Hitsugaya-taichou if I may say…" Abarai interrupted "You should really take a break and get healed."

"I'm fine" Hitsugaya declared "If you want to stop so be it. I'll train by myself."

"Oi Toshiro-!" Started Kurosaki but got interrupted by a small voice.

"Umm…Urahara-san sent me to tell you that dinner is ready. You are all invited."Ururu said and then added "Of course you too freeloader-san."

"Who the hell are you calling freeloader!" Renji said outraged." Hitsugaya-taichou, please do join us on the table."

"Fine" Said Hitsugaya defeated, he had to admit that he was hungry.

* * *

Um, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for such a boring chap...btw seems like I like messing with Renji XD.

I'll probably will be updating soon the next chap and a comedy oneshot for bleach.

Feel free to comment any spelling mistakes and REVIEW! haha :D


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks had gone by and the Vasto Lorde hadn't appeared again. Even the number of _Menos Grandes_ had started to diminish.

As the days passed, Hitsugaya started acting friendlier towards Kurosaki's sister (meaning he was no longer cold, just sarcastic, like he was back in Soul Society) and he started going to the Kurosaki household; mainly because of the probability of her being attacked and sometimes to rely warnings and updates to Kurosaki. The initial plan had been just walking her home and entering —as a shinigami— through the other's window. _But_ it had been unsuccessful since the day the other sister of Kurosaki had spotted them and —misunderstanding the situation — had invited him in. It had started one afternoon:

"So, did you do teacher's last assignment?" Kurosaki asked as they walked to her home. After discussing it the previous times, she had finally accepted the fact that she was being accompanied home by Hitsugaya. She had previously disagreed and tried to stop the other because she was fine on her own and she knew rumors would start fast. Also —although she didn't say this— it was embarrassing. But Hitsugaya had convinced her by going in the same direction but on the other side of the street and nearing her until they were far from school.

"Yeah, can't believe how boring it was." Hitsugaya answered. Today two hollows had appeared but not nearby the school. He knew he could leave them to Kurosaki.

"Ne, Hitsugaya are there any school's where you are from?"

"Yeah, the Shinigami Academy. Here we are." Hitsugaya stopped as they arrived at Kurosaki's house.

" Wanna come in?" She invited nonchalantly as she opened the door. Hitsugaya started shaking his head when he was startled by a scream.

"Kyaaa! Karin-chan got a boyfriend!"

"W-WHA-WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE! MOTHER! OUR KIDS ARE GROWING UP!" A bearded old man had appeared after the girl who had opened screamed delighted. He then ran to a poster-size photography of a beautiful woman and started talking to it.

"NO WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Both Kurosaki's sister and Hitsugaya said; giving a sigh Kurosaki entered her house ignoring her family's squeals and sobs. Hitsugaya was turning to leave when his hands were suddenly clasped by the squealing girl. Before being able to say otherwise he was dragged inside and kept busy until supper. Even Kurosaki Ichigo had joked about it. At least there was no drunk Matsumoto driving him crazy.

Since then he could no longer just walk away without having supper with them.

* * *

One day, Hitsugaya woke up with a start, he had had a nightmare. And it sure wasn't pretty. After that he couldn't go back to sleep as he felt sick. Fortunately it was no long before morning came.

But no matter what he did, Hitsugaya just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Morning passed as usual, slowly and boring. In PE he saw Kurosaki Ichigo in shinigami attire sitting nearby with a bored look. Hitsugaya neared him quietly.

"Yo," Greeted Hitsugaya covering his mouth so he wouldn't be seen by the others. "What're you doing here? Don't you have school at his hour?"

"I skipped; I kinda had a bad feeling today." Kurosaki said. Hitsugaya furrowed his brow _So he too…Just what is going to happen today?_ He thought as he raised his face to see the cloudless sky.

"do you have any news from Soul Society?"

"No"

"Think the Vasto Lorde is going to appear soon?"

"…" Hitsugaya thought about it for a little while before answering, based on his feelings, something uncommon of him. "Yes"

"Hitsugaya! What are you doing? The class is over." Kurosaki Karin said as she neared him. Cursing in a low voice her brother started getting up and away very quietly. Hitsugaya knew that the girl could —apparently — hear spirits but not seeing them, he raised an interrogative eyebrow at the retreating form but didn't comment on it as Kurosaki Karin was in hearing distance.

"Fine, fine I heard you." He answered as he started walking. They both returned and Hitsugaya saw her glancing back once before shaking her head lightly. Hitsugaya let a small smile out as he stared at her but didn't comment on it.

"What?" He finally asked at the second time she glanced back.

"Nothing I just thought…" She said not explaining herself at all. Not that Hitsugaya minded.

They were about to get inside the building when Hitsugaya stopped. The idea of returning to class wasn't enjoyable at all…

"You know…I'm not going." Hitsugaya said taking a decision.

"Again?" She huffed and then said "Suit yourself."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just a little surprised you didn't argue back."

"Oi, it's not like I am a control-freak, and it's not like you came here to _learn_ right?" She smiled at him.

"Right on it." Hitsugaya chuckled.

* * *

School ended with absolutely nothing happening. The substitute shinigami ran off as a few hollows appeared, and Hitsugaya was just waiting for his raven-haired sister at the school gates to walk her home.

Everything was fine until the dreaded reiatsu suddenly appeared nearby. Cursing his luck he dashed inside trying to reach her before the hollow. Thankfully he did; he grabbed both her arms and peered close at her face. She looked a little scared but otherwise was ok.

"Stay close to me." He ordered, before grabbing her hand and getting away from the rest of the people. They didn't get very far. When the Vasto Lorde appeared she flinched and Hitsugaya gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The dead and empty eyes of the hollow looked searchingly first at him, then at Kurosaki, and then his tail lashed against the floor producing a small crater with apparently no effort. "_Give her"_ It hissed narrowing its eyes.

"Never!" Stated Hitsugaya firmly and then he stuffed a soul pill in his mouth. Unsheathing Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya turned and gave stern instructions to the gigai —with the replacement soul in it— to take Kurosaki and himself away from danger or at least to protect her.

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply and entered bankai; raising his reiatsu as well as his voice he charged at the Vasto Lorde. He released a freezing slashed at the air in its direction and fang-like ice appeared from the floor covering the distance to the hollow. The Vasto Lorde simply jumped out of reach but Hitsugaya used shunpo to get to him, already expecting the movement of his opponent. The zanpakuto scraped the cloth-like skin like it had done once before and the Vasto Lorde hissed loudly. He grabbed it and flung Hitsugaya away with such strength that Hitsugaya resembled a rag doll flying through the air before crashing against a building. Hitsugaya coughed blood and dashed to get the Vasto Lorde away from the girl. He barely arrived in time to stop a claw boring hole on his gigai —who had protectively stood ground in front of the girl— the hollow shrieked as the claw fell off and blood poured out of his new stump.

The Vasto Lorde retreated hastily and Hitsugaya stood there looking at the blood on Hyōrinmaru, the clawed hand had been severed too easily. Hitsugaya felt a surge of hope. He had actually managed to land a blow this early and with barely any effort. It was a stupid thought as the hand was already healed and the stump was no more but as stupid as it was it had given him an ounce of hope. Looking at him with renowned hatred the Vasto Lorde approached again this time going after Hitsugaya as he —as soon as it was after him— dashed away to get it away from Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya had managed to get the hollow away from her and was trying to put some distance between the hollow and him when he felt a scorching pain on his stomach and lower back. He looked down just in time to see the remains of a cero and then a growing red on his clothes. Cursing and panting he shot a kidou without incantation at his back blindly. He turned around when he felt the hollow hissing surprised. He charged with a jump and clashed with his opponent's arms that the hollow used to block the attack. This time, as usual, Hitsugaya's zanpakuto was effortlessly brushed off. Thick droplets of blood splashed the ground and he coughed yet more blood as he was kicked in the injured stomach. Hitsugaya doubled in pain _Why, why, why why WHY? _Hitsugaya thought angrily. It had been so fucking easy to cut off its hand so why was it as always now? Like he was being toyed by the hollow. He didn't have time to think about it as he narrowly avoided an incoming cero and slipped in the process of doing so. Before he had time to react, he was on the floor and the Vasto Lorde was on him.

"Dead" it declared without satisfaction or any other kind of emotion a cero started forming where its mouth should be. Hitsugaya in his light-headed condition because of blood loss and slamming twice against something couldn't help but marvel at the dirty green and specks of brown and white of the enlarging cero. Behind him the sky was full of clouds.

"HITSUGAYA!" The aforementioned widened his eyes before using his position as advantage to drive Hyōrinmaru through the hollow's shoulder, penetrating deeply on its flesh, though its two layers of _hierro. _The cero vanished with a small explosion that hit both, but the damage to Hitsugaya was nothing compared to what would have happened if it had been fired. _Thanks Karin_. Hitsugaya thought while glancing back to see her looking at the fight with worry.

He stood up panting before pulling Hyōrinmaru out from the other's wriggling body. The long claws screeched against the cold metal before Hitsugaya jumped away. A delicate small ice flower bud started growing off the wound and its translucent appearance was stained pink. When it bloomed a blood-chilling howl came from the victim before it tried to shatter the annoyance, Hitsugaya stared, why a bud? Why one? The reiatsu must have been too weak, taking into account that the attack had been an accident. Looking down, he cursed at the humongous red stain and quickly applied reiatsu to heal his wound. Meanwhile the Vasto Lorde was trying to crush the annoying flower with frozen hands.

The battle dragged on with both inflicting small wounds on each other, Hitsugaya could feel the raging emotions in the hollow's reiatsu. Hitsugaya wondered how the hell its reiatsu could still go up. Although, Hitsugaya had realized with the previous unintentional attack, that he could use it to sap the other's reiatsu. So the Vasto Lorde was pretty much constantly covered in ice flowers. Some shattered by the mere movement but others hung on. That demonstrated to him that the attack was still out of his hands.

Frustrated the Vasto Lorde bellowed loudly and then its reiatsu shot up at a vertiginous speed. Hitsugaya stood stock-still as the bandanna-like bone that covered its mouth and nose started cracking and suddenly all ice flowers shattered altogether hiding his figure —but not his presence— and Hitsugaya dreaded the worse. When the ice dust scattered Hitsugaya's fears were confirmed.

A military green sword sheath. His face was clear of any bone fragment. The pressure was concentrated on the forming zanpakuto as it was pulled out. The new-born Arrancar stared at it, he opened his mouth several times like he was unaccustomed to it and ran a pale tongue over his lips.

"Shit" Hitsugaya cursed and the Arrancar looked at him. He turned his head to a side as if he was curious and then he grabbed his zanpakuto and-

Hitsugaya missed him.

The Arrancar was behind him, but Hitsugaya looked down. He saw the blood-stained blade sticking out of his chest. He stood there, transfixed and looking at the blade. Then the pain came and so came the blood. As Hitsugaya tried not to asphyxiate with his own blood coming out of his mouth as the Arrancar leaned closer.

"My name is _Carchacelli, Sauron Carchacelli"_ His mouth snapped shut. At last he pulled out his zanpakuto and Hitsugaya collapsed to the ground. Karin cried his name several times but his body was just so heavy.

"Now, on to my prey." Sauron spoke turning to the girl. With one swat of his hands the gigai was sent flying and Kurosaki was left unprotected. Hitsugaya stared at the scene, trying very hard not to lose consciousness. When he saw Kurosaki being lifted, rage blinded him and numbed the pain.

"LIMIT RELEASE!" Hitsugaya hollered and his reiatsu rose significantly as the flower tattoo of his Squad appeared on his skin. He raised his worn and tattered body to a fighting pose. "BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYŌRINMARU!" The usual ice wings formed on his back as ice claws formed on his hands and feet. A layer of ice covered his wounds, preventing them from bleeding any more.

He clashed with the Arrancar and Sauron was forced to let go of Karin. Enraged and with his full reiatsu, Hitsugaya was able to guard off the attacks and reply with deep slashes that drove Sauron away from the girl. Hitsugaya kept dealing blows without a strategy; he just wanted to hurt the Arrancar.

Sauron seemed to be clumsy at using his zanpakuto and Hitsugaya didn't doubt to use it as his advantage.

"Looks like you're alone this time." Hitsugaya said in between clashes. He wanted to know as much as possible.

"Seems like that" Came the nonchalant reply.

Both fighters raised their heads simultaneously. Kurosaki Ichigo was getting near. The Arrancar scrunched his nose and snapped his mouth open and close several times. He charged at Hitsugaya with force, sending him a few meters back when he blocked. Then Sauron jumped high over his head and before Hitsugaya could do anything else he disappeared through the now closing _garganta._

"Damn…it" Hitsugaya felt light headed again and his bankai vanished without his consent. Then pain washed over him and the world disappeared.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes. Urahara looked up, when he heard some movement from inside the room.

"Oh Kurosaki-san you awake now?" She looked at him. Karin sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Urahara-san? What am I doing here?" She asked, her voice drowsy, trying to get up.

"Easy there, you should sit a while longer…"But too late, Karin was already on her —wobbly— feet.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" She asked as soon as she was steady. Urahara raised his eyebrows in silent surprise. He cleared his mouth to regain his composure.

"He is- do you know what happened? " He asked instead.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. Urahara sighed.

" Let me ask you a simple question, do you know the shinigami?"

"…" Karin didn't know what to say, did Urahara know? Or was he trying to make her tell something… "Do you?" Too much thinking, Karin decided to act rather than keeping quiet for God knows how long.

"That's enough of an answer for me." Urahara smiled at the other's surprised face. "He's still being treated but I believe he's conscious." He opened his ever-present fan and peered over at her brightened face when he said that.

"Can I see him?" Urahara nodded and he led her to another room. Karin ran to Hitsugaya's side when she saw him awake.

"Karin!" Hitsugaya breathed in relief, then corrected himself. " er, Kurosaki, I'm glad to see you fine."

"Me? Idiot you should be worrying over yourself, what happened? I felt him suddenly stronger —and you too by the way— and then I think he disappeared?" She ended asking and Hitsugaya made an affirmative noise "And then Ichi-nii appeared with you, he told me you had collapsed…then I don't know what happened I think I collapsed too…can't remember." Hitsugaya's face relaxed when he saw she was fine.

He heard someone chuckling in his mind. '_Hyōrinmaru?'_

'_Looks like you were worried about her.' _He teased in an affectionate tone. Hitsugaya just blinked. _'Of course I would worry, I'm a shinigami and she was a human caught up in my fight. And besides her brother would chop me up and then bother me nonstop if something had happened to her…' _But then Hitsugaya heard more chuckles. He was puzzled and slightly anxious.

'_Oh really? Was that really all?' _Hyōrinmaru's voice softened more if possible. '_Worry not Little One, they are waiting for you. You will have time to think on this later.' _His voice started vanishing but —as he looked again at Karin— he heard. '_The path may be difficult to thread but I hope…' _The rest of the phrase escaped him and left him even more confused than before. Hyōrinmaru was back into a slumber-like state.

Kurosaki was sniffing the air. A little disoriented Hitsugaya stared at her. Where was he again? Oh right, at Urahara's.

"Do I smell blood?" Hitsugaya froze. He scooped his sheets closer to his body to cover his bandages. Tessai hadn't finished treating him.

"I-I don't really…"Hitsugaya was surprised at the sad face Kurosaki was pulling. "O-oi, are you alright?" Urahara mumbled something about going to et Tessai and disappeared.

"It was my fault Hitsugaya, it's all my fault." She whispered sorrowfully. "Always have been…"

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya said seriously, when Kurosaki was going to answer he added "I was just doing my job. If I got hurt it certainly wasn't your fault, it was mine for not-"

"If I hadn't been there it would have been easier for you to defend yourself!" Kurosaki yelled suddenly. "Furthermore that damn hollow…it was after me if I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't what Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya spoke harshly "Been there? There was no fucking way for us to know when he was going to appear ."

"but even so…"

"That's it. It wasn't your fault understand?" Kurosaki just bit her lip. Hitsugaya knew there was something else bothering her.

"Okay now, I don't mean to intrude n your personal matters but I need to know. What is your connection with that hollow? Have you seen him before?"

Kurosaki…no, Karin didn't look as her usual self. She seemed too silent and wistful even more than a while before.

"When I was six I had an accident, I was by the riverside, it was raining heavily — gah I'm not making myself clear—... I had fought with my mom earlier and I ran to the riverside. I had always liked that place.

"I'm not sure what happened really, I ignored her when I heard my mom calling me and then I felt something cold near me…mom yelled my name and she jumped on top of me. But strangely I didn't feel her weight at all because as soon as I fell backwards I saw mom falling in the opposite direction I was pushed." Hitsugaya saw her gulp and when she started again he couldn't help but think she was keeping something to herself. "Then I heard _his_ voice and I passed out."

"The hollow's? " She nodded. "What happened to your mother? Is she alright now?"

"She's dead." Silence overcame the conversation. Hitsugaya was shocked as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Karin gave him a weak smile. Then to great astonishment by Hitsugaya's part she inhaled deeply ad flashed him a grin.

"Don't worry, it's from the past now. Don't worry." She repeated kindly. "I'll let you rest."

That said she exited the room. She went outside and walked away. She found the riverbank and she crouched down. There, alone, as the night took over the day she cried for the first time since her mother's death. She cried for a very long time.

* * *

wow it finished kinda angsty... oh well. Do you think it was too much info in the chapter? kinda rushed? And I know, I know about the true Masaki's cause of death and that _that_ was kinda the beggining of Ichigo as a shiingami or sumething like that and I know that like this I let some loose strands in the story but I didnt know how else...could I do it.

Check: Kurosaki Ichigo: Me, Mysef and I...SAY WHAT? It got already more readers than this (at least in March) =_=

Review please and please tell me if you see any else loose strands or that I missed something or something like that.

btw check the poll on my profile it 's for another HitsuKarin..


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if Hyorinmaru was a little OC and kinda uh…spontaneous?**

* * *

When Hitsugaya was healed, first thing he did was train. But he still had to keep the bandages on. Something about the Arrancar's reiatsu prevented the wounds from healing completely even with Tessai's ability. So Hitsugaya had to cope with feeling sometimes dizzy and sore. Furthermore the wound on his chest sometimes reopened and Hitsugaya started coughing blood.

After recovering from his most recent attack Hitsugaya spat a mouthful of blood and looked at Urahara pissed at him somehow. "Can't you do something?"

"No Hitsugaya- taichou, I'm afraid not." Urahara sighed slightly lowering his fan. "But I would highly recommend rest."

"Tch" Was all he answered before getting into a new stance. He continued his mock fight as Urahara silently watched. He wanted to master that new attack; the hollow… rather, the Arrancar had been affected by it, and besides from mastering that new attack he had no idea whatsoever what else to do. Hitsugaya eluded an invisible attack to the head and ducked, posing his zanpakuto to strike at the opponent's throat. Then he felt a sharp pain on his chest and stomach and his vision became blurry, he swayed as his mouth filled with blood. He coughed violently while trying to breath. After recovering from such a fit, he wiped his hands on his clothes and bent to grab Hyōrinmaru off the ground. When he stood up again he noticed that Urahara was standing right in front of him and said man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough," His face was uncommonly serious as he looked at the captain, when Hitsugaya tried to shake off the other's hand the grip on him was stronger. "I said that's enough Hitsugaya-taichou."

_Part of training oneself is knowing when to stop. To get stronger one must know their limits…_

'_Shut up Hyōrinmaru'_ Hitsugaya thought pissed off at both, his chest hurting as hell. Even though Hyōrinmaru obliged, Hitsugaya could still feel his wish for him to rest. Finally, as the pain slowly spread throughout his body, he gave up.

When he returned to the shop he was surprised to see Karin waiting for them with Tessai.

"Yo" Hitsugaya greeted with croaky voice as he slumped down tiredly. Damn that really long ladder.

"Hitsugaya? You all right?"

"' Been better, yeah." There it was. That was the same guilt-ridden look she had given him the other day. "Oi, oi what's with that face?" She managed to scowl although Hitsugaya just found it amusing. He started to chuckle. "That's better."

"You idiot, and here I was worrying over you-"

"Oh really?" Karin was positively ticked off. She was preparing a scornful remark when Hitsugaya had a coughing fit. It was a humid sound. That stopped Karin as she looked to the floor. "Yes, you idiot."

" I'll be right back. Tessai would you mind?" Urahara suddenly stood up and left the room with Tessai behind him. Hitsugaya had little doubt what they were going to do.

"I already told you yesterday. Don't worry." He said after Urahara left the room. "Say where were you yesterday at night? You just suddenly disappeared."

"I was by the riverside."

"Isnt that the place-" _Where you mother died?_ The phrase was left incomplete but the unspoken had been clear. Painfully clear.

"Yes, I needed to clear my head." She smiled sadly at him. Before Hitsugaya could say anything Urahara entered with some boxes and behind him Tessai was carrying a weird looking machine. Ururu closed the door behind them.

"Karin-san I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Didn't you say you could do nothing else?" Hitsugaya was eyeing the weird machine suspiciously as Karin exited.

"I did and as you said, we can do no more _at the moment_." That was a pleasant thought. Urahara pointed at the machine. "With this we can analyze every aspect of you wounds and try to figure out what's the problem." Hitsugaya didn't miss the 'try' but didn't comment on it. Urahara placed the boxes besides Hitsugaya's feet and opened the first. He pulled out a transparent jar filled with little brown squares that looked like dry meat. Meanwhile Tessai had placed the machine next to Hitsugaya and started untangling plastic straps connected to it. There were six in total; two around his wrists, another two around his ankles, one on his chest and the last one on his forehead. Under that Hitsugaya saw a small screen in the machine.

"Now Hitsugaya-kun, stay still for a moment, and just like a doctor would say 'It won't hurt!' " Urahara said light-heartedly, he played with some buttons on it and the weird machine buzzed to life.

* * *

"'The hell was that?" Karin said looking up from the television. Ururu looked puzzled as well but Jinta snickered and shrugged.

"I think treatment has started."

"Treatment? That sounded like torture." Karin said skeptically , the red headed shrugged again.

"Same thing." Karin grimaced, she had to agree with him at that; Hitsugaya's scream had reached the room.

* * *

Hitsugaya felt weak, that thing was sucking his reiatsu. All his wounds started pulsating with pain. Hitsugaya hadn't noticed but the room was covered in a thick layer of ice. The floor, the door, the walls and Tessai's crossed legs were frozen. Hyōrinmaru —who laid beside its user — irradiated reiatsu and kept pulsating at Hitsugaya's erratic pain waves. Ignoring the cold and the frost in his face, Urahara was concentrated on the small screen which was now on and had a simulation of the captain's body and reiatsu flow.

"Hmm, that's weird…"Urahara mumbled at himself, his breath a dense, visible cloud in front of him. "Tessai! Try to heal him!"

Tessai stood up and the ice casket that had been forming around his legs broke, he got closer and started healing the captain. Urahara noticed —still looking at the small screen — that the leftover reiatsu of the Arrancar formed a barrier and stopped Tessai's healing reiatsu from approaching Hitsugaya's body. Furthermore the Arrancar's reiatsu started growing stronger as more time passed.

"Tessai stop!" The man did as told and Urahara saw no further change after Tessai's reiatsu disappeared. "Give Hitsugaya a restoration pill." Tessai stuck in Hitsugaya's mouth a block with the appearance of dry meat. When Hitsugaya stopped chocking his reiatsu increased in a small measure. When this happened Urahara was glad to see the complete opposite effect when Tessai applied reiatsu. The Arrancar's reiatsu diminished as Hitsugaya's reiatsu increased, but as Urahara kept watching he saw it change back as it was originally. With a sigh he turned the machine off giving Hittsugaya a rest.

"Fuck" Hitsugaya groaned as he got rid of the plastic straps, he felt horrible. "So? Found out anything?" _I promise to kill you if not…_ He thought grimly.

"Unfortunately we can't heal your wounds as the remains of the Arrancar's reiatsu grow stronger if we try. And-" Hitsugaya was now trying to sit up.

"Is there anything that _can_ be done?" He interrupted irritably. Urahara nodded as he grabbed the jar with the 'restoration pills'. "For the wound no, but with these your reiatsu would be replenished and looks like it fights the foreign reiatsu on its own." Urahara offered him the jar and Hitsugaya took one out to examine it. It looked like and smelled like dry meat but when he had been forced to eat one earlier he would have sworn he was eating a strawberry-flavored candy.

"About the taste…-"

"I'm still working on that." Urahara interrupted , Hitsugaya didn't dwell too much on that matter. He dressed up, grabbed his zanpakuto and exited the frozen room.

* * *

When Hitsugaya opened the door, where Karin and the others were, there was a sudden burst of laughing, It was the idiotic redhead." What?" He said frowning, he noticed that Ururu was also silently staring at him; only Karin was looking at the idiot laughing with a puzzled face.

"You've got this _huge_ red spot here." Jinta said finally calming down and was pointing at his own forehead while smirking. Hitsugaya raised his hand to touch the spot, which was hot and irritated. That's the place where a part of the weird machine had been strapped to him. He sighed as he absentmindedly rubbed his forehead.

"So how'd it go?" Karin said to Hitsugaya, with a somewhat sympathetic smile.

"…Could have been worse I guess." Answered Hitsugaya with a sigh. Both turned to look at the door when they heard footsteps." Ah Urahara." He greeted as said person entered.

"Karin-san, your brother has come to pick you up." He informed as Jinta and Ururu passed by his side to the kitchen. Karin nodded at him and then turned at Hitsugaya. "Hey give me your cell's number."

"Ah, but it's not a real cell phone, it just looks like one-"

"It does work as a normal cell phone, it's a bonus I added myself." Urahara cut in, smiling, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Alright, tell me what to do."

"Just dial these numbers" she wrote them in her own cell phone" and press this button." Almost instantly Karin's phone began ringing and Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this. Meanwhile Karin had finished saving his number and proceeded to call him.

Hitsugaya was startled when the phone he had in his hands began vibrating and playing some sort of music. "H-how-?" Karin laughed at his surprise and amazement.

"Just some human world magic I guess." She teased.

"And you expect me to believe it because…-?" He said sarcastically arching an eyebrow.

"Damn, wanted to tease you a bit." Karin said laughing. "But man, you did sound surprised by the phone."

"I _was_ startled." Karin laughed at that and Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile. They kept talking a few more minutes and Hitsugaya had a warm smile on his face for a while now. Just then Kurosaki Ichigo enters the room.

"Hey you ready…Karin-?" He starts with a loud voice that diminished at the end. He cleared his throat and mumbled "I'll be waiting outside, hurry up." Before retreating, leaving an awkward silence behind him. Hitsugaya suddenly felt really embarrassed for no reason and Karin scoffed before standing up. She ruffled Hitsugaya's hair before following her brother footsteps. "Goodbye Hitsugaya."

"Ah, yeah" He mumbled to an empty room, suddenly he frowned. Urahara who had been standing by the doorframe looked at him curiously. "Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hitsugaya blinked and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Hitsugaya stood up." I'm going for a walk." He stated suddenly as he darted out of the room, passing by a confused shopkeeper.

The cold air had a tranquilizing effect on him, but not enough as to stop him from his aimless wander. His face still had a deep frown on it and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

Why did he felt so…frustrated? So anxious? And at the same time so…happy? Hitsugaya stopped as he drew in a long breath and looked up at the shining, white moon. _Just what is wrong with me?_ Then his pocket buzzed. Distracted he took out his phone and opened it.

**1 New Message**

**Sender: Karin**

**Open?**

**YES / NO**

Putting in practice what he had learned with Karin he managed to open it.

**Congrats, you managed to open it****.**

Hitsugaya chuckled at this, he kept reading it.

**I just wanted to say:****Good** **Night.**

Hitsugaya stared at the screen for a few moments before smiling gently as he slowly closed the phone. Suddenly his smile froze on his face and his grip on the phone got tighter. That text had managed to calm him but now the anxiousness had grown tenfold.

_Really, what the hell's wrong with me?_

Hitsugaya returned late and dead tired but still had trouble sleeping and when he did he dreamt of thousands of ice flower, a blue dragon swimming through them and of a tomboyish, raven-haired girl.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and short chap but it just felt right to end it like that…

Should I lower the badmouthing of my characters and make this story K+? 'cause, beside language, there isn't much of a reason to keep it T (I think…not sure. Anyway tell me your thoughts. Or better yet for me just make it K+ without any changes ;E Btw if u don't say I won't do it 'cause I'm lazy :3

Another thing, uh, I'm starting a HitsuxKarin comedy that was supposed to be a oneshot or two shot comedy but I kinda got new ideas if made longer and I ended up very fond of my char… what should I do? Btw probably the next HxK I'll be updating wll be another one...

Read n' Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Ultimate Black Ace**: I love you!...But really, I've cleared my head. And what u said totally makes sense :D Thanks you so much.

**Crystal**: Sorry for not answering you in the past chap, it just flew by me. Back to topic, the story is told in third-person but Hitsugaya is the main protagonist and the story centers on how he views things(like in books) and because Hitsugaya doesn't know Karin's blind, when she "looks" at him or at something that's how _he_ sees it. And besides, it's kinda hard choosing words for Karin (like instead of 'she looked at him' 'she (?) at him). Sorry if I confused you. Hope this (and this chap) clears some doubts

* * *

Hitsugaya's troubled and mixed feelings changed his reiatsu with sudden descends of temperature and as result said shinigami woke up to a frozen field of cristal clear flower petals even though the air was warm. Puzzled and a little annoyed he swept with his hands several of these petals off his futon before getting up. '_Well,' _he thought as he turned around '_at least there are no frozen, flying dragons like in my dream.'_ He comforted himself before turning into a statue at the sight that greeted him.

There, close to where his head had been resting was indeed an expertly carved dragon, which was curled as if asleep on top of several frozen flower petals. The dragon made a circle from head to tail and in the middle off it stood a human figure. Hitsugaya was now petrified. There with eyes closed and smiling slightly was a perfect replica of Karin. Down to every detail, it was exactly like her. Hitsugaya was sure that if he got closer he would be able to count her eyelashes but he dared not move. Instead, his heart was beating strongly in his chest and ears, he could feel his face heating up. He turned around not wanting to see it anymore. _What the hell happened? Or rather what the hell should I do! _

Then the sliding door shook, signal that it was stuck —there was ice covering it— and that someone was trying to enter. Hitsugaya panicked immediately.

"Hmm? Hitsugaya-taichou?" It was Tessai's voice

"Ah, em… Tessai!" He managed to stutter. "Wha-what do you need?" The struggling with the door ceased.

"Right, breakfast is ready."

"A-ah, I'll be there in a moment." Hitsugaya replied as he wracked his brain for something to do with the ice…statues. He could try shattering them but that would create a mess and it would be noisy. He glanced around the room and he stopped at the window. Maybe he could try…pushing them out? Well that was better than nothing. He opened the window and scanned the area. There Was nobody on sight. Sighing he swept all petals on sight and tossed them outside. Next came the ice dragon. Hitsugaya then noticed that it looked like Hyorinmaru, He thought that he would have to cut the ice figure in two to manage to undo the circle but surprisingly the ice was soft and was easy to move around, the only problem was the weight and length. After dumping the dragon, he went for the Karin ice statue. Hitsugaya blushed as he lifted it carefully and placed it with the same caution on the outside. Afterwards he wiped the sweat rolling down his forehead and went for the door.

Urahara was drinking tea in the warm inside of his kitchen, when he saw the shinigami prodigy entering tiredly. Said boy slumped down on a seat and gave a deep sigh. He looked exhausted, and a little nervous. He was already eating when he jumped in the air as a melody was heard.

"Wha-? When did I-?" He said as he searched all over himself for his phone. He gave a triumphant cry when he found it. He proceeded to open it. He read whatever was sent to him and blushed wildly. Urahara choked on his tea and hurriedly searched for his fan to hide the smirk forming on his face.

"Was it from Soul Society?" He teased with mischievous glint.

"Huh?Um…N-no." Came Hitsugaya's embarrassed but absent reply as he started texting back. "I'll be going now." He said as he got up without finishing his —barely started— food. With caution, he went to get his gigai and exited the shop, towards the Kurosaki household.

* * *

_**1 New Message**_

_**Sender: Karin**_

_**10:23 am**_

_**Yo! Good Morning**_

_**Hey wanna go out? I'm bored**_

_**here and Ichi-nii won't let me**_

_**out alone. Reply this message**_

_**with your answer, remember **_

_**how?**_

…

_**Sender: Karin**_

_**10:27 am**_

_**Awesome! Meet you at**_

_**my house.**_

* * *

"Hitsugaya! How've you been?" Karin greeted with a grin when said boy approached.

"Yo Karin, uh fine I guess." He answered "So, can't go out alone?"

"Yeah, it sucks right?" She answered with a grimace, "And? Where are we going?"

"What? Didn't you had somewhere in mind? " He said exasperatedly at her.

"No, not really." She answered playfully as she closed the gate to her house. "Now, shall we go?"

"Where to?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and started walking —hands in his pockets — to the direction Karin chose.

"Let's go get some ice-cream!"

At the ice-cream parlor both teens were practically inhaling their respective ice-cream. The place was without much business at that hour so it had been quite easy to find a suitable table on the outside to eat.

"Have you thought of where to go next?" Hitsugaya said after finishing his. Karin was only a few spoonfuls behind.

"Mmm, nah" She said as she tilted her vase to get to last of her —now liquid— treat. Some trickled down her chin and when she lowered it she cursed. Hitsugaya sighed as he leaned closer and wiped it off with his clean napkin. "There." He said as he reclined back.

"Uh, thanks" Karin said a little embarrassed and soon Hitsugaya's embarrassment caught up. Karin cleared her throat "I guess it's time to leave."

"Oh yeah, I'll go pay…" Hitsugaya said standing up and searching in his pocket. "Shit" He mumbled at last.

"What, haven't got any cash?" She said amusedly as she also stood up." I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"I can't let you do that" he retorted rapidly and Karin huffed annoyed.

"Why? Because I'm a _girl_?"

"Well yes-"

"Come on Hitsugaya, what does it matter?" She frowned at him. "And besides it's not like _you _can pay for it." At Hitsugaya's loss of words she declared victory and went to the counter to pay. They exited and started walking.

"Let's go to Urahara's." Hitsugaya said grimly.

"Going back already?" She arched an eyebrow. "You're a jerk you know it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you think you are better and after losing you just want to go home?"

"What do you mean?" He said pissed off. "Who wants to go home?"

"You do! And I mean that because I'm a girl you think should pay 'nd everything."

"I never said that and besides why shouldn't I?"

"I've got my pride you know?" She spat at him. Hitsugaya stopped on his tracks and mumbled something. "Huh? Wha' was that? Speak louder."

"I'm sorry" This stopped Karin.

"You…what?" She blinked

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"So then why-?"

"I was brought up this way, by my grandma…if you mean the whole 'paying-for-you' business." He said embarrassed, Karin suddenly felt without energy to stay angry.

"Aw man, you're making me feel guilty now." She said kindly, "And? Why go to Urahara's house?"

"To get money, to avoid this whole situation again."

"You…you're too much of a gentleman you know that?" She said tiredly.

"And you put too much of a fight." He retorted as they reassumed walking.

"Well I need to." Karin shrugged "If I want to be taken seriously that is."

"Really?"

"Well yes.." She said, then bit her lip." Is it…is it weird?"

"Huh? Where did that come from? Well, I don't find it weird…actually I like it." Hitsugaya answered truthfully. After that they arrived at the shop and Hitsugaya quickly excused himself to fetch his money. Next it was Hitsugaya's turn to choose a place. They ended up in a soccer field as he barely knew around.

"So you live with your grandma?" They had sat on the grass by the goalpost as there was nobody there.

"No, I used to." He sighed "I live in the 10th squads barracks now."

"Hmm, you did told me you were a captain… How is it to be a captain? Do you command your subordinates and stuff?"

"Yeah, but I have loads of work to do, so it really isn't as interesting as you think…Ugh, now that I think about it, when I get back I'll have mountain's worth of paperwork waiting for me…"

"Don't you have someone to take care of it while you are gone?"

"…In theory, yes, that would be my vice-captain Matsumoto."

"But-?"

"She's skilled in avoiding her share of paperwork and loves spending her days drinking sake with friends." He was getting exasperated only talking about her.

"Wow" Karin said surprised "Sounds tough, having that Matsumoto as team."

"But well she did help me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in Rukongai I accidentally almost killed my grandma with my reiatsu."

"You what? And wait what's Rukongai?"

"Rukongai is a place in Soul Society, where the souls live. And every night I, unconsciously, released some of my overflowing reiatsu and that affected the temperature."

"Oh, and what happened?"

"Matsumoto was already a shinigami by then, she was the one who told me what I was doing and convinced me to become a shinigami to learn how to control my reiatsu."

"And how's your grandma doing?"

"…"

"Hitsugaya?"

"I don't know, I-I haven't gone visit her in a long while."

"You must have been really busy."

"Yeah " Hitsugaya answered absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure she's not mad or anything."

"Yeah"

"And that- Hitsugaya!" Karin couldn't take it any longer. Hitsugaya jumped startled.

"Um, yeah?"

"That's better, you weren't paying me attention right?" She said "Don't forget that as soon as you have time, you should go visit her. She must miss you."

"Yeah"

"Hitsugaya!"

"What now!" He demanded  
"Oh, sorry thought you weren't paying attention again" She laughed "So you can control temperature?"

"Not really, but my zanpakuto is the strongest ice-based zanpakuto of Soul Society. That's why it gets cold if my reiatsu leaks, like when I lived with my grandma."

"What's a zanpakuto?"

"Uh, it's the weapon we shinigami use against hollows: I guess you could say it's the materialization of our souls."

"Seriously? That sounds cool. And does it receive a name?"

"Yeah, my zanpakuto is Hyōrinmaru. Ah, but you don't name it, when it materializes you must learn its name in order to fight with it." Hitsugaya explained knowingly.

"Hmmm, Ice Dragon huh?" Karin then smiled" Hey think you could make something with your…zanpakuto?"

"I guess so." That said he popped a soul pill in his mouth —he had brought them with him in case something happened. He effortlessly made an ice flower like the ones that so often had appeared in his life earlier. He gave it to Karin.

"Wow! Is that a flower?" She said as she grabbed it. "It's really made of ice!"

"Y-yeah" Hitsugaya blushed when Karin closed her eyes, right now she really resembled the Karin statue of this morning.

"Flower of the Ice Dragon haha." She laughed at her own idea.

"Hiryū no hana" He muttered to himself. "well that actually sounds good."

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Huh, no it was nothing."

They stayed in that amiable silence until the soccer field started filling up with boys.

"Uh, Hitsugaya I think we better go."

"Why?"

"Ah well-"

"Huh? Isn't that Kurosaki?" A male voice suddenly cut in. Murmurs broke out as the whole team gathered around them both.

"Ah! It really is you!"Hitsugaya looked at each face and frowned when he saw Karin getting anxious.

A whole round of greetings and exclamations started at this. "I've gotta say this is a surprise Kurosaki, haven't seen you on a field since…well…y'know." He finished awkwardly. "Anyways, how 'bout a game?"

"N-no thanks." She refused laughing. "Not really in the mood." Disappointed voices resounded all around them.

"Well, um, another time then?"

"Y-yeah" She said as she got up. "Come on Hitsugaya, we're leaving."

"Uh, fine." Hitsugaya didn't like how things were turning out. Hitsugaya disentangled himself from the crowd and looked around for the girl. When he finally found her, he had to catch up with Karin who had practically run away.

"Kari-" Hitsugaya stopped when he saw Karin was _crying_. "KARIN!"

"Shut it you idiot it's nothing." She said smiling as she dried the few tears that had betrayed her.

"It's nothing my ass." He said, helping her with a tear by her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not too sure either…"

"Was it because of them?"

"No"

" Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Playing soccer." Hitsugaya thought he hit jackpot as he saw Karin's shocked face. "Why haven't you played then?" Karin remained silent as she looked away.

"I…I can't." She mumbled at last. She inhaled deeply and smiled at Hitsugaya. " 'Care to join me?"

"Sure" They started walking at a slow pace.

"R-remember when I told you…how my mom died?" Hitsugaya'S face hardened at that. He made an affirmative noise. " When I saw mom being pushed to the ground I tried to run to her side. She was bleeding profusely but I…my vision suddenly blackened when the hollow spoke and couldn't see her anymore."

"But what does that have to do with you not playing soccer?" Hitsugaya didn't want to interrupt but he thought he was missing something. He was startled when Karin stopped and looked at him with her cloudy and grayish eyes.

"I couldn't _see _her anymore Toushiro, not her not anything else." Hitsugaya was flabbergasted.

"You don't mean-" Karin nodded grimly. Hitsugaya couldn't speak. She…Karin was…_blind_?_ "_But…that can't be! You-you're walking without any guidance and you can avoid people perfectly. Heck you even knew I had given you a flower!" Hitsugaya ended without breath.

"_That_ is different. See, days after the incident I noticed that even though I couldn't see things I could tell roughly where a person was and who he was. It's like… a ball of light? Energy?...something like that." She pondered over this. "Maybe that's what you call reiatsu?"

"You..can _see _the reiatsu of people?" Hitsugaya hadn't heard of something like that.

"I'm not sure if it's the same thing. Oh and a little more like sense it but yeah." Karin suddenly stretched out her arms. "But the problem's here: I can vaguely tell where you are but not what you're wearing, where's a bump or hole on the ground or things like that. Trees I can barely feel, but things? That's another story."

"Things, like a soccer ball?" Karin nodded then stopped.

"Yeah, also, things like how you look…" She said wistfully as she reached out a hand to his cheek but bumped instead with his nose. She immediately tried to retract her hand but Hitsugaya clasped her hand and directed it towards his cheek —the place she had tried to reach.

"Relax, I'm not handsome at all. You're not missing much." He joked and smiled when she laughed.

"Thanks Toushiro." She said finally retracting her hand, after a last caress. Hitsugaya suddenly felt very hot, he cleared his throat.

"A-And what about the flower? It was ice, how could you see it?" He said curiously, Karin laughed at his, embarrassed, tone

"I guess that because you made it. It surely seemed like your own reiatsu." The silence that followed broke when Hitsugaya's stomach started protesting. Karin laughed heartedly at that but stopped when her own stomach followed suit. In the end both —the shinigami and the human— ended up laughing loudly.

"Oh well, let's go eat, and I'll pay this time." Hitsugaya said as he started walking off. Karin lingered there a while longer before following him.

_Really, thank you Toushiro…_

* * *

"So this is _pizza_?" Hitsugaya said after paying for two, fat slices and sitting down in an empty table with Karin. He was currently ignoring the flow of people going in and out the place and instead was staring at his —still bubbling slightly — greasy, hot food. It didn't appear very much appealing to him, and besides it was too hot to eat. As he stared moodily at his food Karin on the other hand was enjoying it quite a bit. In between blowing at it, biting off a piece and having a sip of her cold iced tea she had eaten already half of it. "Yeah, this mall pizza isn't the best but ordering a pizza and waiting for it was too much of a hassle. Hey!" She said as she looked at his food. "Why aren't you eating?"

"…It's not very appealing…and besides it's too hot."

"…'You kidding right?" She said disbelievingly, "Come on Toushiro, eat it!" She exclaimed grabbing his slice and practically shoving it in his face. Hitsugaya awkwardly grabbed it and gave a tentative bite under Karin's gaze. "So? How's it?"

"Mf-mine-" He grumbled with his mouth full.

"Ha ha ha, what?"

"I-I said it's fine" Hitsugaya said blushing. Getting over its unappealing appearance and actually enjoying it, Hitsugaya ate his slice in less time that had taken Karin. Finally satisfied they left the crowded mall and went for a walk. Hitsugaya was starting to feel light-headed again and even though he hadn't coughed blood in their time together he didn't want to risk it. They had to end their outing before they wanted it to end. When they reached the Kurosaki household, Kurosaki Ichigo swung open the door with a relieved look on his face when he saw Karin unharmed. When he glanced at Hitsugaya, his face turned into one of worry.

"Hey Toushiro, feeling okay? You look pale." Kurosaki said scowling, Karin was also looking at him.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." He waved his worry off and turned to leave. "See you at school, Karin-" He doubled in pain as he coughed violently. A thin trail of blood slipped down his mouth.

"Toushiro? You have-" Kurosaki started worriedly pointing at his mouth.

"Did you say something, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya interrupted him, casting a significant glance at Karin. The older Kurosaki's eyes widened abruptly in surprise then he frowned again, looking suspiciously at both.

"No, it was nothing." He said as he hauled his sister inside. She protested but allowed her brother to do so; she only stopped to wave good bye at him. Hitsugaya started walking to Urahara's shop with heavy steps. He wasn´t feeling very well but he had a feeling of happiness…since few days ago Hitsugaya had been having a hard time understanding himself.

* * *

Urahara ushered Hitsugaya in and forced him in a futon as soon as he entered. Maybe he did look as bad as he felt…_But,_ He thought for himself as he smiled _I guess it was worth it. _He easily succumbed to sleep soon after receiving a strawberry-flavored pill.

* * *

**A/N **So? How was Hitsugaya's first date? XD. I suck at romance mainly because my only reference is other stories …I'm 14 have a problem! ? ! ? …but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be :D I wanted them to have more small fights as their attitudes clash a lot but it turned out like this instead. Btw no hollows in this chap haha.

I want to change the first genre(general) to something like "action" but can't find anything similar...and no not "adventure" Hitsugay isn't about to go wandering somewhere in this fic. ideas?

PD wasn't Hitsugaya a little OoC here?

Hope you liked

R & R pleeease.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. Now, you can read…**

* * *

Hitsugaya entered his "classroom" tiredly. He had asked for permission to just stay on the roof as shinigami but his call had been intercepted by Matsumoto who had insisted on him thinking it about 'vacations' or something similar and hadn't let him speak to anybody else. After that, Hitsugaya had thought up about 20 different ways of exacting revenge; most of them involving paperwork.

A deep silence greeted his entrance. Looking up he saw everybody looking at him —most of the girls looking crest-fallen— before he felt Karin behind him. Then the boys erupted in cheers and pulled a confused Hitsugaya inside and a small group of girls did the same to Karin.

"Awesome man, awesome!" The boys cheered, giving pats and thumbs up at him. The other was deeply confused and soon started gritting his teeth annoyed. Just before blowing up, a classmate finally had the decency to tell him what was going on.

"Shinomaru said that he saw you with Karin yesterday, is it true?"

"What! Are you doubting me! I saw them with my very own eyes." Replied the other heatedly. All the boys laughed, Hitsugaya now knew what all this was about but still didn't understand why the commotion. Yes, he had been with Karin he said; and yes, they had walked together, yes they had gone there, no, they didn't do anything he continued answering the never ending questions—even though he didn't know what they were talking about with the last question. Finally fed up, Hitsugaya told them to scram and sat down in his desk. He grimaced when he felt his wounds tensing; they were almost healed, thanks to Urahara's help, but they still hurt.

In case anything happened, he had had a tiring cycle of using healing kidou on himself and taking restoring pills in the rest. Thankfully it did work, not much but just enough so that at least he wouldn't be coughing up blood in class. Even so to be on the safe side Kurosaki had skipped school and was currently on the rooftop.

The hours, or rather the minutes crawled by slowly. Hitsugaya couldn't even get distracted by the "lesson" as they were reviewing what they had been learning and of course, Hitsugaya had already —involuntarily— memorized it all. After an idiotic student, whose name started with 'R', had asked the stupidest question— in Hitsugaya's opinion—, he gave up and asked the teacher for permission to 'use the bathroom' and he went to the rooftop.

* * *

"Oh! Yo Toshiro!" Kurosaki said looking up and waving at him. Hitsugaya walked in, closing the door with his foot.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho for you." He said icily as he went to join him. Actually he would have preferred to be up there alone, but the substitute shinigami was already there so there was nothing he could do. Said person cleared his throat behind him; Hitsugaya sighed silently.

"Ah, hey To-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou! For the last time Kurosaki, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, anyways…" He paused, uncertainly. Hitsugaya looked back with a raised eyebrow, Kurosaki looked somewhat uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to phrase his following comment.

"Uh, ah, emm-"

"Spit it out Kurosaki."Hitsugaya said tiredly as he turned around completely and leaned against the railings. The substitute shinigami sighed.

"Yeah…Toshiro,—Hitsugaya had to refrain from a snappy remark at how to address him— do you, um, do you know about Karin's…condition?"

Hitsugaya's head jerked up at Karin's mention "Yes, I do"

"Oh…" Kurosaki seemed slightly surprised, but didn't ask anything else.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's that, she's not very honest in how she feels about it, she's always trying to look strong as to not bother us… and well, when you glanced at her the other day, like hinting something…I needed to know." Hitsugaya looked at him, not as the substitute shinigami but as a worried brother; he smiled softly, he sure was a thoughtful brother.

"I wonder after whom she takes up?" Hitsugaya asked ironically with a wry smile. Kurosaki chuckled at this.

"How did you notice?" Kurosaki asked, much less tense now.

"Well looks like I was blind enough as to not notice until she told me." The calm expression wiped off the teen's face.

"What do you mean she told you? Karin couldn't have…she really told you?" Kurosaki was stunned at this revelation and Hitsugaya had no clue whatsoever as to why. He nodded curtly and Kurosaki raised his eyebrows in silence; after a moment he ran a hand through his hair and face with a nervous chuckle. "I can't believe it…"

"What's the matter Kurosaki?"

"I can count with a single hand how many people she has told." That said he slowly raised his index finger "One" he said unnecessarily as he pointed at Hitsugaya.

"Me? What about you? And your father?" Hitsugaya asked surprised.

"My father was an accident. After she woke up, she was in such panic that he kicked me and Yuzu out. I didn't understand a thing she screamed but apparently goat face could. I snuck up on them, I think, the moment he realized."

" He was in pain because of mom's recent death and after something she said his red eyes widened as tears poured silently and he leaned to hug her tightly…" Hitsugaya's mouth was dry as he silently assimilated the information as Kurosaki covered his face. "She was five Toshiro, _five_, after that she told to no one how she felt.

"And you?"

"I almost walked in on her once, when she was talking with her single plushtoy." He chuckled, bitterly as he drew in a long breath.

"I…I am sorry for-"

"Why're you apologizing?"

"Well it is a family matter and I'm-"

"Karin _decided _to tell you. You have as much right to know about this." With that, they fell into an amiable silence. Kurosaki cracked his neck and closed his eyes, but Hitsugaya couldn't move from his Karin always been like this? Clammed up to everyone she cared for? It actually reminded Hitsugaya of himself to an extent. He then remembered a fragment of a previous conversation.

"…_Do you trust me?" …"Then please, please wait until I trust you. I'll tell you but not now." _

Did that mean she trusted him?

"Hey Kurosaki, have you tried healing her? And not by human means…"

"Yes... Uh… When the hollow that was after the parrot boy-"

"Parrot boy?"

"A soul that resided in a parrot." He answered "She was there, on the street and ended up nearly collapsing while I was chasing Chad— who ended up being hunted too because he protected the parrot— and I took her home. First time I actually saw her cry since the incident, she wanted me to save the boy, and then-"

"Your story-telling abilities are horrible Kurosaki" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, the other blushed slightly.

"Shut up! Long story short, I took her home and dealt with the hollow, after it ended, I asked Rukia to check on her to see if she was hurt and she didn't found anything amiss… She still doesn't know, so-"

"I get it. You sure talk an awful lot, Kurosaki."

"Shut up! I'm just worried." Hitsugaya nodded and turned around again. He watched the sky, as the few clouds drifting about, moved east-wards.

* * *

Karin was tired of the constant chattering of her friends and the menacing aura of the unfamous bullies (all girls, mind you) and as Hitsugaya had escaped, she had the right to escape as well. After glancing to both sides to avoid any possible collision she carefully followed the subtle—although quickly disappearing— trail of reiatsu of Hitsugaya. The knowledge of the trail had always been there but practically everyone's trail was too weak to be noticed or if visible, to linger. Yet Hitsugaya's was there, strong and certain, just like the man it led to.

She followed it with a steady pace, never showing vacillation on her steps although she did feel it when she wasn't sure if the ground was level or a staircase was near. She never showed it, she was used to it she _had_ to… _Darn, why I'm so gloomy? _Karin thought as she sighed. She climbed the stairs that led to the roof and opened the door. The moment she felt the sunlight on her skin an immense feeling of dread filled her as a powerful reiatsu washed over her. Well, damn _good _luck she had—note the sarcasm?

* * *

The air shook as a _garganta _ripped the sky and a few dozens of hollows poured out followed by a single immense creature: a Menos. Behind it Hitsugaya recognized Sauron, the Arrancar. Well crap, they were in trouble.

"Karin! What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya spun as he heard Kurosaki. Scratch that, they were in deep shit.

"Ah, Ich-nii, I'm , well…this is not a good moment right?" She said nervously. Sauron flared his reiatsu as if announcing himself. Her brother jumped up — his body limp on the ground beside him— and before jumping towards the arrancar he turned to Hitsugaya.

"Protect her." And then he departed. Hitsugaya downed a Soul Pill and was soon in position, his mouth twitched silently as his stomach twisted.

"Should I go back?" Karin whispered, cold sweat running down her back, chilling her.

"No." He answered curtly as he entered bankai. A rush of cold air made the girl stumble a little and her eyes widened as she saw up close the wings and hovering figures that had appeared out of thin air. Hitsugaya caught her expression and he looked at his flowers overhead _Right, _He thought as he understood _She can _see _my reiatsu._

He concentrated on his duty as they were soon attacked. Hitsugaya had the upper hand as he sliced through them; these hollows didn't have the peculiarity of the ones he had fought previously — their shrieks didn't cause any real damage. Heck, most of them weren't even Adjucas. He felt something bright to his right and saw an incoming _ cero._ He grabbed Karin and jumped out of reach even before he had time to think. He heard someone yelping below him

Once they both were out of harm's way, Hitsugaya glanced back and saw his gigai moving on its own. The soul was blowing on his sleeve to put out the fire while he held on to Kurosaki's real body with his other arm. It had apparently been barely able to dodge the attack as he lunged for the other's body.

"Hide!" He yelled at him before he turned again after hearing a deep bellow. It was the _menos_. It had smoke from the previous attack and was already preparing another. Hitsugaya cursed and jumped again. Some careless hollows were burnt to death by the beam. He slashed at others that had approached from the other side; carrying Karin on his shoulder. He caught glimpse of another incoming _cero _and barely had time to dodge.

_Damn, I need to do something about him… _ When the _cero _stopped, the smarter hollows attacked, forcing Hitsugaya to keep moving, while Karin started slipping from his hold. When he got a moment to breath he had an idea.

"Karin, do you hear me?"

"Y-yeah" She said a little out of breath. She didn't sound as scared as Hitsugaya thought she would be. "W-what's your plan? Whoaaa!"

Hitsugaya was nearly attacked from the back and Karin had to cling for dear life as she slipped more.

"I need to…ugh!" His stomach twisted uncomfortably when he parried a hollow's long claws. He crouched —avoiding another swing— and slashed forward killing the hollow. He jumped back as two more took its place. Hitsugaya started panting as he felt another violent twist from his stomach. A _cero _killed them off as they didn't notice its approach.

"Hitsugaya?" Karin whispered worriedly. He focused on letting Karin down and instead carrying her piggyback style. "I need to get to the big one, or I won't be able to fight _and _protect you."

"So, the plan is?"

"The plan is…don't let go."

"WhaAAA-!" Karin didn't have time to ask as she had to hang on to Hitsugaya with all her strength as they soured towards the menos. A procession of hollows followed suit. Hitsugaya was forced to use shunpo as they neared the other fight. As they passed by them Sauron, the arrancar, tried to go above his opponent to go directly to them but Kurosaki distracted him once again. In their clash he gave Hitsugaya a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look before releasing a series of attacks. Karin's vice-like grip loosened as Sauron's reiatsu washed over them and Hitsugaya was quick to grab hold of her arms to prevent her letting go.

A hollow managed to catch up to them and the shinigami had to fall several meters to avoid it and then sped towards the menos again. Hitsugaya avoided a _cero _and rounded the immense hollow. He raised Hyōrinmaru with both hands and did a simple—but powerful— slash downwards. The _menos _split in two, each side's gash covered in ice. As the hollow fell apart and dissolved, Hitsugaya could see the Arrancar and Kurosaki. Karin gasped as she felt her brother's reiatsu as he fought.

Hitsugaya tensed as Sauron glanced up at them, but Kurosaki used that opening to slash at his chest. Sauron growled and the substitute shinigami pulled frantically at his zanpakuto, which had stuck to the other's _hierro._ Freeing it, he barely had time to raise it to fend himself, the force of the blow sending him backwards forcefully.

The Arrancar once again attempted to go for Karin but her brother was quick to block him again; this time by pressing Zangetsu against the other's neck from the back to prevent him from advancing forward.

Hitsugaya felt something and his gaze fell on a long and military-green plait which held on the end a glittering orange bead. The plait was tied to Sauron's waist and it rustled softly with the wind.

_Was that there before? _Hitsugaya frowned as he looked. It felt… he glanced over his shoulders at Karin. No, he had to be mistaken. He looked at the others again and locked eyes with the dead-like creature by accident. Suddenly the plait moved on its own and wrapped itself around Sauron's waist and became part of his attire, the small bead completely hidden. _So he doesn't want us to see it… whatever _it _is._

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't have time to think further as the battle ended in a rapid succession of events. Sauron spun around, ignoring the blood seeping from his neck, even through the _hierro_, and threw his head forward, jaws open and a bigger set of reiatsu-made jaws appeared. Before he could do as much as stretch his neck a few centimeters, Kurosaki had managed a sort of clumsy —yet strong— upper-cut punch, successfully closing the other's mouth with a sharp snap.

Sauron growled again, stepping aside and his reiatsu rose with his anger. Still mock-composed he turned to look at Karin again and Kurosaki bit the trap. As he launched himself forward to block his enemy, Sauron spun around and attacked.

Karin cried out her brother's name as she felt his reiatsu dropping dramatically.

"ICHI-NII!" She yelled as she stretched out a hand and the ice captain finally reacted.

Hitsugayas's eyes widened as Sauron's blade pierced the orangehead, far too close to his heart. "Kurosaki!" He whispered worriedly and his body tensed as he gave half a step forward.

* * *

The Arrancar pulled out the blade and gave two steps back. A dark-red stain spread around the area where Kurosaki had been pierced and he coughed up blood. He fell to one knee as he pressed his hands against the wound. Hitsugaya wasn't sure if to contain the hemorrhage or if he was simply clutching desperately at it. Either way, blood seeped freely from in between his fingers.

Sauron was turning around slowly to face his prey once again when he froze. A second later he jumped away from the agonizing teen, surprise in his face.

Hitsugaya was also surprised: Kurosaki's reiatsu had changed violently and Hitsugaya had little doubt as to what the reiatsu resembled.

Blood stopped dripping as a white blobbing mass appeared on the wound, followed by another coming out of his mouth. Ichigo stumbled and briefly saw his sister. Panic flashed across his eyes as he tried to speak.

"Get… ugh getaway —agh— take… TAKE KARIN AWAY!" He managed to choke out, desperately tearing off chunks of that white substance to no avail. The white mass spread quickly across his face and solidified into a mask. A hollow mask.

The once-shinigami had a white, bony mask with red stripes on the left side and crazed ocher orbs over absolute black. He cackled with a raspy voice, tingled with malice. "**Weak, weak, weak…**" He chanted with croaky voice, swinging the blade wildly and then released a white -reiatsu attack with the blade towards the Arrancar. " **YA'R WEAK KING!**"

The surprised Arrancar was sent flying by the strength of the attack, but he managed to steady himself. But before he had time to do anything else, he suddenly found his body being sliced by the other hollow. The former shinigami stepped back as he licked his lips, expectantly, under the mask while blood spurt from his enemy.

Sauron managed to keep his composure and launched himself forward, zanpakuto posed to attack. The Hollow raised Zangetsu excitedly and after the first clash, they launched themselves in a bloodthirsty fight.

The Hollow did a spin and ended up facing the stock-still captain. He cocked his head to a side and then a booming laughter of insanity exploded from him even as he was hit from behind by Sauron. Karin felt a chill as the thing inside his brother fixed his predatory gaze on her.

"**King's scared that I'll hurt ya**'" He snickered in his raspy voice when he calmed down. "**Tha' makes me want to do it MORE!**"

Karin cringed and Hitsugaya's body finally reacted. He turned around and sped off trying to make distance between them and those _monsters_.

* * *

Even as their reiatsu finally disappeared, Hitsugaya kept running for some more time. His heart was really loud in his ears but it didn't block out the laughter that still ringed in his ears. He could feel Karin trembling. Finally he stopped and jumped down to the ground. They were just outside Karakura Town.

"Karin" Hitsugaya croaked out, he cleared his throat, but it still sounded dry. "Karin, you can get off now." The girl didn't move and Hitsugaya touched her hand, trying to get a response.

"…-t move" He heard her mumble.

"'msorry?"

"My body won't move…sorry." Hitsugaya looked around, but the place had no comfortable place to sit. Heaving a sigh, he leaned his upper body forward, trying to keep balance as he sat down— a little harsher than what he would have wanted to. Hitsugaya then proceeded to pull Karin's arms away from him and he turned around.

Karin was pale and she trembled violently but she was otherwise fine. Hitsugaya noticed there was blood on her lip, he wasn't sure if it was from her biting too hard or if she had crashed against him. Karin looked up and gave him a feeble smile.

Hitsugaya threw his arms around her and brought her up for a hug. He hugged tightly as he heaved a shaky breath. What had he been so worried about? He didn't know for sure. He did know-

That he was really glad she was safe.

* * *

**A/N Please, do tell me if there are any incongruence with the story so far. I've noticed two, so I would be thankful if you helped me.**

**For example I wrote of Sauron as a Vasto Lorde even though he's already an arrancar and on the first chapter the accident with Karin occurred when she was five, not six as I had previously written. (those were the mistakes I caught writing this chap)**

**On to the reviews!  
**

Ziya Hitsugaya: **:D Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

Ultimate Black Ace: **So this story managed to get you to login? :P And yep it took him that long to figure out XD... And be prepared to expect another (reeeeaally) obvious thing Hitsugaya couldnt notice. Although we could forgive him for that as he isn't as experienced in that area ;P can you guess what it is?**

_I didn't got many reviews D: why is that?_**  
**

"**As I had read somewhere before… Inspiration **is **a bitch. I'm droppig in my seat from tiredness, awaiting an impending trip in a few hours (it's 12:30 when I wrote tis bit) and oh surprise..my mind is suddenly flooded with ideas I'll probably forget if I don't write them right away,,,"**

**I wrote that in the moment, didn't even correct spelling XD, just added de quotation marks.**

**BTW my keyboard's 'i' is malfunctioning and it's really irritating…**

**Hope you liked, please R&R, it really makes me happy :) **


End file.
